To be human
by Animegx43
Summary: After a young life of being happy and carefree, Marie Flynn begins to learn a dark secret that her parents have been keeping from her. What happened to her and how did it effect her?
1. The Nightmare

To Be Human

Chapter 1: The Nightmare.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**The character Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**

* * *

After awakening after from a strange feeling sleep, a little red headed girl slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is hazey at first, but her eyes slowly returns to seeing things clearly, but even then she feels so strange that it's hard to even focus. Strangely, the first thing she sees after waking up are the lights that're hanging on the ceiling. She tries to move her head to look around the rest of the room, but she finds herself unable to move her head. In fact, she can't move any part of her body at all.

_"What's happening?"_ She thought to herself. _"Where am I?"_

"WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN TO MARIE?"

That voice. It lifted away some of her fear. She shifted her eyes backwards as much as humanly possible to find the voice. Much to her delight, it's coming from her own mother, Isabella Flynn, who's with her husband, Phineas Flynn, or at least that's what it sounds like to Marie.

"Isabella, honey, I'm doing my best to help her." Phineas says.

"HELPING HER? The poor girl must be suffering! As her mother, I can't see her live like this!"

"Well as her father, I can't let her die on me!"

That's what Marie has heard her father say. Die. Was something wrong with her? She doesn't know, and as a child with an active imagination, she can only think of what it is that's wrong, and any one of those to her can be a worse case scenero. Whatever fear she lost after hearing her mother's voice is back now.

"Phineas, she's been like this for almost a week now. They said that it's a miracle she's still alive now! We should just pull the plug and let her pass on! I can't bare to see my little girl suffer like this more and more!" Isabella says as she begins to break into tears.

_"Suffer? Am I suffering?"_ Marie asks herself.

"But I can still save her!" Phineas argues. "I just need a little more time! In a few days, she'll-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID A WEEK AGO! All you've been doing is delaying the inevitable! At least be stopping it now, we can give her her dignity and..and put this nightmare to an end." From here on, Isabella starts to cry altogether.

"She's my only daughter, and I'm not going to let her go like this! With all of my brains and all of my fundings, I WILL keep her safe."

"You've done your best Phineas, but now it's over. If she's going to die, I at least want her to go as peaceful as possible.

_"Mommy...wants me to die?"_

"Isabella, NO!"

It seems like the end. Marie hears her mother walk over towards her, but since she can only see up, Marie has no clue as to what her mother will do.

"Isabella, stop it!"

Despite Phineas's objection, Isabella ignores him. Marie feels her heart pumping more and more when she hears each one of her mother's steps as she gets closer and closer. She finally see's Isabella's hand come down and land on her cheek, Isabella tries to make a grab on it, and...

* * *

"OWW!"

Marie sits up in an instant and begins huffing and puffing and sweating all over. Then, she realizes something. She just sat up. She can move again. She also finds that she's in her bed and PJ's. She quickly concludes that all of that was a dream.

"Marie, are you alright?" Isabella asks.

"AAHHH!" Quickly forgetting that it was a dream, Marie panics at the site of her mother, jumps, and falls out of her bed, landing on her back. "Ow..."

"Wow, you've must've been spooked good." Isabella says.

"Uhh...what happened?" Marie asks.

"I heard you were moaning in and talking in your sleep. You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I pinched you to wake up."

"OW! You couldn't shake my shoulder til I woke up?"

"Marie, I tried kicking you to wake up. If I didn't knew better, I would've thought you died." She kids.

But Marie wasn't quite as amused. In fact, she gets spooked back up again after hearing 'died'. In fact, after hearing that word, she remembers her dream and curls up in a fetal position. She's scared of her mother again.

"Sweety, what's wrong? How bad was your dream?"

Still horrified from her ordeal, and not 100% certain what's reality at the moment, doesn't even answer her mother's question. Not wanting to see her little girl look like this, Isabella comes up with an idea.

"Would you like to sleep with me and Daddy tonight, so you won't be alone?"

In Marie's dream, Isabella was screaming about how she wanted her to die. But right now, she can feel that her mother wants her to happy and not have any more nightmare. The women in the dream and in real life seem like completely different people, which brings comfort to Marie and puts her back into her happy-go-lucky personality and want to take advantage of the offer.

"YES! YES I-"

"Marie, Marie...shush. Your Dad is still sleeping."

"Oops. Sorry."

* * *

Just as promised, Isabella brings her daughter to her bedroom, where she shares a large bed with Phineas. Isabella slowly and quietly pulls back the covers to let Marie in the bed, but not to wake up her husband.

"I don't know why I'm so gentle. He's harder to wake up then you." Isabella says.

After a short giggle from Marie..."Then why were you worried about me waking him up?"

Aftering thinking that question over in her head..."I don't know. Now get in. Don't forget that you have a big day tommorow at the Danville Museum of Technology."

"OH YES! THAT'S GOING TO BE AWE-" But then, Marie covers up her mouth after realizing she was yelling again. Amazingly, Phineas doesn't wake up. "Wow, he _is_ hard to budge."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Marie hops into the bed and gets into the very middle. Afterwards, Isabella gets in and covers herself and Marie up with the blanket. It's a fairly big bed and none of them are overly large, so it's not to hard for the girls to get comfy. Now in a good spot, Isabella slowly begins to doze off back to sleep, hoping that Marie will do the same.

However, Marie is still thinking about what she was dreaming of. It felt so real, and she can still imagine the fear she felt. But now she's with her mother, who's being as loving as a mother should be. Was the voice she heard in her dream really belong to her mother?

"Mommy? Marie says.

With her eyes closed and in a quiet voice..."Yes, Marie?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, dear."

"Would...would you ever hurt me?"

Confused by what Marie asked, Isabella rolls over to look at her, and says..."Why would I ever want to do that? What exactly did you dream?"

"Nothing, Mom. Nothing. Let's just go to sleep now."

Although not quite satisisfied with Marie's answer, Isabella agrees that they should go to sleep. But to make sure Marie feels safe, she moves her arm over to Marie to cuddle up with her. As soon as she does, she falls right back to sleep.

Marie, now knowing for sure that this isn't the isabella from her dream, she wiggles around a little to get comfortable and gets her head onto the pillow. She feels now like she's never had the nightmare and is happy to be in her parent's bed. And now, she can enjoy a good sleep to wake up to her tour at the Mueseum of technology with her friends. Whatever was going on in her dream, it no longer concerns her.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1! YAY!**

**This story won't be updated frequently until I finish my other story, "Best Friends for Ava". But I'll still be working on both stories the best I can.**

**This story will focus on the surprisingly famous Marie Flynn, who I'm sure is more well known on Deviantart. And once I REALLY get started on this story, I'll add better information about the story on the link. Although he wasn't involved in this chapter, Phineas will play a hude role in the story (most likely the deuteragonist).**

**For now, tell me what you think of chapter one and let me know if you're familiar with Marie. That way, I'll be more encouraged to put this on .**

**Best Friends for Ava will also be updated as soon as possible. Until then, ciao!**


	2. To the Museum

To Be Human

Chapter 2: To the Museum

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

As of the next morning, Marie feels much better and perkier compared to how she was feeling the other night. And why shouldn't be happy now? She gets to go on a field trip with her best friends today! Today, everyone is on a tour to the Museum of Technology.

As requested by the school, parents are now dropping oof their kids by the entrance, which means Marie gets an excuse to be driven by her father, Phineas Flynn. Sure, Marie loves and looks up to Isabella, but she's always taken Phineas as the favourite parent and loves every moment spent with him.

"So I couldn't help but notice that my 9 year old daughter was in my bed this morning." Phineas says to tease Marie. "Aren't you a little young to be sleeping in my bed?"

"Oops. Sorry, but I had a bad dream last night." Marie answers.

"So the next time I have a bad dream, I get to hop into YOUR bed?" He says, which causes Marie to laugh. Moments like these are what the little girl loves for. "So what did you dream? Was it of me giving you a noogie?"

After a little giggle, Marie says..."No no. That was the night before. No, last night, I had the wierdest dream I've ever had."

"Well, I'm all ears. What happened in your dream?"

Marie has to think this over for a minute, as she may have actually forgotten parts of the dream. Dreams aren't exactly easy to remember by heart.

"Ok, so I was lying down on a table or something and I couldn't move an inch. You and Mommy were in it too...I think. I didn't see you, but I could hear you. I was hearing you say something about saving me, but Mom...sh-she wanted...wanted me to die." The last line spooks Marie again.

As Marie finish explaining her story, they finally arrive at the museum.

"Marie, what did I tell you about watching those horrow movies?"

Caught off gaurd by the unexpected question, Marie, with a bit of guilt, answers..."They'll give me nightmares if I watch them. And...I'll get grounded if I watch them."

"That's right. Anyway, we're here. Give your old man a hug and have fun today!"

No longer letting her bad dream concern her, Marie gives Phineas the hug he wants and hops out of the car. She can't leave her friends waiting on her. Before running right inside, she turns around waves to her father with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

BUZZZZ...

"Sir, are you SURE you're not hiding anything else?" A security gaurd asks at a metal detector.

While the gaurds are working with one vistor that's been giving them a hard time, some of the other children are forced to wait before getting in. Meanwhile, Marie finally gets inside and gets to the back of the line, where two of her best friends, Thomas Fletcher and Jasmine Rai, are waiting.

"Guys! Guys! Wha'cha doin?" Marie asks.

"Oh nothing." Jazz answers. "Just waiting to get inside because of Thomas. Ain't that right, Tom?"

Feeling completely embarrised, Thomas covers his face with one hand, and grumbles..."My Mom couldn't chaperone, so my Grandpa Doof came instead."

At the front of the line...

"Sir, we can't let you enter with these hidden weapons." The gaurd says.

"Oh, come on! I never go anywhere without my portable inators!" The doctor answers.

Eventually, Heinz Doofenshmirtz gets through and into the museum, letting all of the other kids get inside too. The line moves rather fast, since all the kids have to do is walk through the metal detector. Some have to drop and metal they have in a tray first, but that doesn't cause any trouble. Or at least, it doesn't until Marie has to walk through.

BUZZZZ...

"Little girl, do you have any metal objects on you?"

"One second, please." Marie says as she reaches into her pockets to check her contents. Into a nearby tray, she places alot of things into it. A screwdriver, and hammer, a cordless drill, she even takes out a few small self-made devices. The gaurds are curious about why she has such things, but are even more condused on how she's been carrying these things.

"Uhhh...Marie..." Thomas says, feeling embarrised again.

"Alright, kid. Try again." The gaurd says.

So Marie tries walking in again, and...BUZZZZ...

"Are you sure you don't have anything else on you?"

Not knowing what to say, Marie shrugs and says nothing. Since she's still setting the alarm off, the guards have to move her to the side and scan her with a hand-held metal detector. This of course makes Thomas feel embarrased once more.

"NOW we have to wait for HER!" Thomas says.

"Don't worry, Tom." Jazz says with an evil smirk. "I'm sure she would wait for you too. Hehe..."

"Yeah, I guess she-she-sh-sh-sh-JAZZ!" Thomas shouts, realizing and blushing from what Jazz just said. Seeing him blush makes Jazz giggle uncontrollably.

* * *

After most of the visitors get past security, Doctor Doofenshmirtz quickly starts causing mischief by himself. Meaning that he's leaving most of the kids unsupervised and letting them have fun anyway they want here at the Meuseum of Technology.

"Jazz, why do you always have to torture me like that?" Thomas asks.

"Because it's fun." She answers with an evil smile. "And, as a professional matchmaker, it's my job to make sure you and Marie become a cute couple! That or have her embarrass you."

"Well, if your going to mess with someone's love life then...I don't know..." Thomas says as he looks around. "Bother THEM instead!"

Offering a new target to Jazz, Thomas points to Fred and Xavier, the sons of Candace Flynn-Johnson, who are looking at an exhibit of a giant electromagnet.

"I"m admiring this giant magnet!" Xavier says.

"I'm admiring the magnet next to him!" Fred says.

After hearing what the two boys just said, Thomas and Jazz...feel a little disturbed. What will get them more freaed out, however, is...

"HI GUYS!"

**"GAH!"**  
**"GAH!"**

Finally caught up to them, Marie asks..."Xavier and Fred, whatcha doin?"

"Don't asks." Thomas answers. "So what kept you?"

"They couldn't figure it out. My guess is that the metal detector didn't like-OOH, is that an electromagnet?" Impressed with what she's seeing, she takes a closer look. "Aww, it looks broken. I bet if we fix it, it'll work. Who's up for it?"

"I'll help." Xavier says.

"I'll help next to him!" Fred says.

So the Johnson boys, as well as Jazz, follow Marie towards the electromagnet to begin a little activity. Thomas, on the other hand, isn't overly interested since he doesn't want to get in trouble, that and he's been getting annoyed from his friends as well. Instead, he decides to go over to his Grandpa Doof, who he's suppose to be with anyway.

Doofenshmirtz is observing an interesting looking computer on display and is talking with the actual tour guide.

"You're in for a real treat today, sir. This here is the proto-type of Watson version 5.0. It's design to answer for you just about any question you can ask. This model costed $5 million to build and is top of the line. Go ahead. Ask it anything."

"I got one." Doofenshmirtz says. "What is your selfdestruct sequence?"

_"10011, 10101, 10, 10011, 11, 10010, 1001, 10, 101."_

**KABOOM!**

Without so much as lifting a finger, Hienz Doofenshmirtz completely destroys a $5 million dollar piece of equipment. How evil of him. And now, Thomas is already regretting not working on the magnet with Marie.

"This is going to be a LONG day."

* * *

Some time later, Phineas returns to his home after bringing her daughter to the museum. Now most people would be going straight to work after performing a task like this. However, since Phineas is self employed, his work is right at home. Lucky him.

Right after parking his car, he marches back inside, feeling more worried about Marie's dream then he let on earlier. But as soon as he walks in, someone jumps right on him and hangs her arms around him.

"Phineas..." Isabella says with a smile.

"Izzy! I-I didn't expect to see you home!"

"Well, the Fireside Girls aren't doing anything that requires me to oversee them today, and I don't have to do any paper work or anything, so I pretty much have the day free. I've also seen your scedule, and you don't have any deadlines. So...how about we spend the day together?" Isabella says, followed by an eye flutter.

"Sorry, but I got work to do." Phineas says as he breaks free from his wife.

Being completely focused on a project he has in mind, he marches away from the door, away from Isabella, and towards the basement where his workshop is. But as he reaches to the basement door, his wife grabs his hand.

"Alright Phineas, what's wrong? Don't you want to be alone with me?"

"No, no I would! It's just that I think Marie is catching on to us! She might know about what we've been keeping from her!"

Isabella flinches as soon as she hears that. Then, after thinking about it..."Oh, right...the dream she had."

"I didn't know anything about a dream until a few minutes ago. If you knew about it, you should've told me right away."

Although slightly ashamed, Isabella isn't too pleased with Phineas right now. She crosses her arms, pouts, and answers..."Well, whenever you hear something that's linked to Marie condition, you always drop all other projects, ignore me, and go working on Project H. She's perfectly healthy now and even you said she'll be fine for years. So why must you rush this?"

"Because I love my daughter! And once Project H is fully up and operational, we can leave this nastiness behind us, Marie will never even have to find out, and everything will be the way it should be."

That said, Phineas finally leaves Isabella behind and walks down into his workshop to continue Project H. He has alot of work ahead of him, and he has to use up some family time to get it done. Although it's for the good of the family, Isabella isn't overly pleased with this.

"I hate it when he plays hard to get."

* * *

**There you have it. As promised, I'm now working on this story. I still haven't completely decided on how to set the story properties, but what the hell, that won't stop me.**

**Not a whole lot is happening right now, but something exciting will happen in the next chap. So keep reading please.**

**A cookie to the one who can decode my binary message. The one Doof had the computer say.**

**Hope you like the story so far. Until next time, ciao.**


	3. Fun With Magnets

To Be Human

Chapter 3: Fun With Magnets

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

Back at the museum, Marie and her friends have already started having their fun. With 4 brains and 8 arms working, the broken electromagnet display is almost completely fixed. Since Thomas chose not to help at the start, he's missed just about everything. At least he gets to see the finishing touches.

"So Marie." Thomas says. "How's the machine coming along and where can I hide when it blows up?"

"Glad to know we have your confidence, Tommy." Marie sarcastically says. "Anyway, we're done. We just gotta turn it on."

"You guys are going to get in so much trouble for this."

After jumping down from the machine, the kids all take a step back to admire their work. It's been greatly modified to look just like one of those old giant magnets you would see in junkyards, as it is now connected to a large, metal disk being held up in the air by powerful cables.. Before, it could of been compared to a pile of scrap, but thanks to Marie and her friends...

"Great job, guys. All we got to do now is to test the beast!" Marie says. "Someone plug the sucker in!"

"I'll be hiding behind something in case it blows up." Thomas says.

"We're gonna hide next to you!" Fred says, answering for himself and his brother..

With the boys getting a safe distance away from the machine, Marie and Jazz are the only ones brave to stand close to the machine upon activation. They now have it plugged in, they've made final preperations, made sure they're not wearing any other metal, all they need to do now is put something metalic underneath the machine and turn it on. Marie does, however, notice two pieces of metal Jazz forgot to take off.

"Um, Jazz. I bet it would suck if you kept your earrings on during this."

"OH!" Jazz says as she unclips her earrings. "Yes, that would of hurt. At least we know what to test this thing on now."

And now, they have a test subject. Placing her large yellow earrings underneath the magnet, Jazz is now looking forward to seeing them float up in the air. Although, she hopes they don't break.

And that's that. Everything is ready. Without further delay Marie walks over to the control station of the machine, turns up the dial, and...

vrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRR...

The magnet turns on. After turning on, the earrings slowly begin to levitate off the ground. As machine stays on longer, more power is supplied to the machine, allowing it to suck up the earrings completely and finally reach the machine. This project is offically a success.

"Congradulations. You can pick up an earring." Thomas sarcastically says.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper." Marie says. "It's still powering up. Someone throw a wrench or something."

Reaching in for one of the tools used, Xavier throws the requested wrench in, which immediately gets sucked up by the magnet's force, hitting the magnet after a few seconds.

"Ok, ok, you got me." Thomas admits. "Now let's go do something else now."

Hearing Thomas admitting defeat makes Marie giggle. Agreeing with Thomas, she starts to walk over to him and the Johnson boys. However, after she takes a few steps, she notices that something is wrong. She can feel her legs moving, but she's not moving any closer to her friends.

"MARIE!" Jazz shouts out.

Right there, Marie figures out what's wrong. It's the magnet. For some reason, it's pulling her up! before realizing it, she's already 5 feet up in the air!

"AAHH!" She screams. "SOMEONE HELP ME DOWN!"

"MARIE!" Thomas shouts as he runs over to help her.

Thomas and Jazz both run over and jump up as high as they could, only to be inches away from the floating girl. As the magnet gets stronger and stronger, Marie flies up higher and higher until...

CLANG!

Marie's head hits the magnet, and she hits it hard. Shortly after hitting the magnet, she begins to feel wierd. She suddenly feels sleepy. Drowsy. She can't tell if it's from hitting her head hard, but nonetheless, she's loses conciousness.

"GAHHHH!" Thomas screams. "What do we do?"

"I'll get your Grandpa!" Xavier says in a panic.

"I'll get your Grandpa with him!" Fred says.

* * *

While chaos is happening at the museum, Phineas has been dealing with his own issues. Working in alone in his basement, Phineas is quietly working in his lab on a large, barrel shaped battery. He doesn't seem overly happy with working on this thing though.

"...Stupid little...Of all times for a battery to brek." He mumbles to himself. "Flat-head screwdriver!"

Upon stating his request, a long, black, metal arm comes down from the ceiling, hands Phineas the requested screwdriver, and he resumes his work without moving his head.

Knock knock knock. "Phineas? Can I come in?" Isabella asks.

"Answer."

As ordered, another metal arm opens the door and allows Isabella to walk in the lab. She can't help but feel disturbed by the thing that actually answered the door for her. Hanging on the ceiling is a large, sphere shaped robot with a big red eye in the middle of it. Extending from this machine are 8 long robotic arms, each with a different purpose.

"Phineas, I really wish you would just get rid of The Spider already. It's so...creepy."

"Yes, but there's no denying that it's handy." Phineas answers without turning his head to his wife. "Spanner!"

After asking for the spanner tool, he notices that it's immediately placed in front of his face. He reaches up to grab the tool, only to bemoved away from him. He turns around to try and get the tool he needs. It's then that he realizes that it wasn't The Spider who had his tool. It was his wife.

"GUH!" Phineas says in shock when he sees her. "Didn't know you were here."

"That's because you haven't been noticing me lately. I swear, this is worse then when we were kids."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. But if I keep my full attention on Project H, I may be able to finish it soon. This is just too important. If it means changing our little girl's life for the better, then I may have to give up some of my own time to do it."

"Even if that means taking time away from me?" Isabella asks.

_"Phinedroid and Ferbots. Phinedroid and Ferbots."_

Before getting to answer Isabella's question, his cellphone begins ringing its ring tone. Lucky for Phineas.

"Hello?" Phineas answers quickly. "Yes, this is Phineas Flynn. What can...uh huh...ok, I'll be right there." He says before hanging up.

"NOW what are you doing?" Isabella asks.

"We have to go to the museum. Something's bad happened to Marie."

* * *

Back at the museum, the unconcious Marie has gathered quite a bit of attention from the visitors. Bei ng stuck on a magnet that's as high up as it is, not only is she out of everyone's reach, but it's not too dangerous to turn the machine off, or else she'll may fall to her doom.

"I don't get it. Why can't we just use a ladder to get her?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

"We did." The museum director answers. "It got sucked up by the magnet. You can see it right next to her up there."

While the grown ups are trying to find a way to get Marie down safely, Marie's friends, especially Thomas, are worried sick about Marie.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, OH MAN! WHY did I leave her alone? She always hurts herself when doing this kind of stuff, BUT THIS IS THE WORST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO HER?"

"As cute as you look being worried about Marie, don't be worried. They'll figure a way to help her." Jazz says.

"BEHOLD! The gravity-inator!"

Upon hearing Doofenshmirtz saying that, Thomas runs right to him, becoming more worried then ever. the evil doctor is wearing a pair of lazer cannons that are covering over both of his shoulders.

"Once I shoot this at Marie, her body mass will increase greatly, causing her to fall from the magnet and return to the ground!"

"But Grandpa, wouldn't that also rip her in two?"

"Well, no plan is perfect. Here I go!'

"NOO!"

As the doctor shoots the beams upward, Thomas tackles him down, causing the beams to shoot off course. Instead of hitting Marie as planned, it instead hits the magnet itself. As the doctor promised, the magnet becomes much heavier. Due to it's now massive weight, it can no longer stay in the air with the support of the machine's cables.

SNAP!

"GAHH!" The doctor screams before blasting the magnet again.

After hitting the magnet a second time with his gravity-inator, the giant magnet and Marie both becomes weightless and no longer bound to the laws of gravity. The magnet, now no longer connected to the machine, slowly floats down to the ground, as well as Marie, who is no longer magnetized. Before hitting the ground, Thomas runs out and catches her before landing.

With the magnet no longer able to do any more damage, Marie's life is no longer in any danger.

"Mr Doofenshmirtz, you did it!" The director says. "We should name a wing after you."

"SCORE!"

"GRANDPA!"

After catching Marie, he runs back to Doofenshmirtz while carrying Marie's weightless body. While Marie is no longer attacked to a magnet, Thomas is more scared then he's ever been before."

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"Grandpa! Marie..." Thomas says as he's on the verge of tears now. "She's...Marie's not breathing!"

* * *

**Ok, I had the chance to end this on a cliffhanger earlier then that, but I decided to end it with a REAL cliffhanger. Damn, I'm a jerl. :D**

**Like I promised, alot more happened in this chapter then the last one. Hope I did good. Next chapter, we'll see if Marie is alive or not. It'll also explain why she got sucked into the magnet.**

**Also, take note of The Spider. It'll be important in the story. I would've called it S.P.I.D.E.R, but I couldn't think of an acronym for it. Fail.**

**What else to say then read, review, and ciao.**


	4. Doofenshmirtz The Hero?

To Be Human

Chapter 4: Doofenshmirtz the hero?

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

"What do you mean she's not breathing?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

"She's not breathing!" Thomas answers. "You know? As in she's probably dead?"

While Hienz Doofenshmirtz has played hero (how ironic) and saved Marie from being stuck on a giant magnet, she's now unconcious and not breathing. While everyone watching this are worried for her, Thomas is the one who's most scared. He doesn't want to her. She's his best friend. She's...

"Grandpa Doof, is there ANYTHING we can do?" Thomas asks with tears.

"Here. Let me try something." He says as he reaches out for Marie.

Sitting down on the ground and putting Marie on his lap, the doctor makes an attempt to help Marie. This has not been a very evil day for him.

He first takes a close examination at Marie's head where she got hit, digging his fingers through her hair to check the damage. He finds the spot where she hit her head and finds some blood, but judging from the spot, it seems Marie didn't hit the magnet as hard as they all thought. After staring at the injury, he places one hand on her right shoulder, then he starts doing something wierd. He starts moving his fingers around in Marie's shoulder joint. Thomas has seen his grandfather do many weird things before, but this seems to be the weirdest thing he's ever done.

"...mmm..."

Then, Thomas hears it. Her voice.

"...ughhh...ow, my head..."

"There you go. Good as new." Doof says.

Whatever it was that the doctor did, it worked! Marie has woken up and she begins to standing up. She still feels her little head injury, but other then that, she seems perfectly fine. She's alive and well now.

"MARIE!" Thomas shouts as he runs up and hugs her. "Thought I lost you."

Getting caught up in the moment, Jazz runs up and joins the hug too. "Don't scare us like that, girl!"

Not wanting to feel left out, Xavier and Fred both join in on the group hug as well. As happy as happy as the group is knowing that Marie is okay now, she still feels a little confused on where the sudden hug is coming from.

"Can someone explain what's going on? Or at least tell me why my head hurts!"

* * *

Some time later, the kids all explain to what happened to Marie. How she got sucked in by the magnet, how she got hurt, and how she was saved. By this time, Phineas and Isabella both come running in after finally arriving at the museum, being worried sick about their only daughter.

"MARIE!"  
"MARIE!"

Running to her as fast as they can, Phineas and Isabella come hug their girl together. No one can blame them though, seeing as their daughter almost got killed.

"Oh, Marie. What happened?" Isabella asks.

"They built a giant magnetinator or something." Doofenshmirtz says. "My guess is that it sucked in the metal plate in her head."

"I have a metal plate in my head?"

"Well, yes Marie." Phineas answers with embarrassment. "You see, we...um...kind of...dropped you on your head when...you were little."

"That explains SOOOO much." Thomas says.

"TOMMY! You meany!" Marie says as he punches Thomas in the arm. "Hey, Mr. D! What was it that you did to save me? Jazz thought you were giving me a massage or something."

"Well, I sort of did." Doofenshmitz answers. "While waiting at a pharmacy, I read an article on an ancient, chinese nerve massage that helps people regain consciousness. Never thought I'd ever use it."

"Well thanks alot, Doctor D. You saved my girl." Phineas says as he shakes Doofenshmirtz's hand. "We better take her home so we can treat her broken head."

"Maybe do a better job this time?" Thomas says with a smirk, thus, deserving another punch in the arm. "OW, Marie! That time it hurt!"

* * *

Later that night, Phineas himself treats Marie's head injury, gives her one final hug, and tucks her into bed. She's had a long day and she needs to rest her little head. With Marie taken care of, it's time to spend a few minutes with his other favourite girl.

Walking into the master bedroom, he finds Isabella sitting on the bed thinking about everything that happened today.

"Isabella, don't worry anymore. Marie's as happy as she ever been, her head is treated, she's fine."

After a short pause..."No, Phineas. She isn't fine." Izzy says in a sad tone. "You were right. She NEEDS to be 100% cured. If it wasn't for that plate in her head, she'd be fine all day."

"Well, it's my fault really. I should've used a non-magnetic metal."

"No, no that doesn't mean anything." Isabella says with a little anger. "You were right, and I was wrong. It's best if you give your full attention to Project H. I'lll even help you out more often just to speed things up! I don't want to see such a risk happening to Marie again!"

While Phineas is surprised by his wife's change of heart, he quickly finds it funny. Wanting to comfort her, he takes a seat next to her a wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, Isabella. I'm glad you want to help and that you'll let me work on it more. But the truth is, I was wrong too. All you wanted was a little alone time with me. I guess that's not too much to ask."

"Well...we're alone now." Isabella says.

That they are. It's a little late in the night for Phineas to work on Project H, the two are all alone, so why not enjoy a little 'Intimate Get Together'. Taking the opportunity, the two lie down on their bed and begin cuddling together.

_"...uhh...ahh..."_

"Wow, you're an easy woman to please." Phineas says.

"That wasn't me."

_"...no...mommy..."_

It's Marie. Phineas and Isabella go straight to her room after hearing her moan in her sleep. It seems that she's having the the nightmare again. She had a hard time sleeping the other night because of this, and now it's repeating itself. Her parent's aren't even the only ones who heard her. They're elderly pet, Perry The Platypus, has heard her too. Bring comfort to his master, Perry jumps on the bed and lies down next to her.

"There you are, Perry. Good boy." Phineas says to his old pet. He then gently strokes Marie's head as she sleeps, hoping to help her dream. "Poor, Marie. You'll sleep well again soon. I promise."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so she won't be at school. Maybe we should send her to Ferb's so she won't catch us working on Project H."

Hearing Isabella's suggestion, a thought pops into Phineas's head. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter, but yay! Marie's alive! ****And poor Isabella. All she really wanted is five minutes for sex, and she's having trouble getting it. XD**

**So, I've actually answered a few questions for you in the chapter. Ended up giving you more questions to ask, didn't I? Trollolol. I'm gonna let you sleep while knowing the answers to them. I swear, sometimes I'm so evil, I should join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.**

**Speaking of crazy ass acronyms, special thanks to WordNerb93 for giving me an acronym for The S.P.I.D.E.R., which will play a major role in the story. It's gonna be offically named the Super-Polytech-Inventive-Design-and-Engineering-Robot. Awesome job dude.**

**Now the next chapter may take time to make. I'm going to Anime North this weekend, so I'll be away from my computer. So don't be sad if I don't answer back. See you in a few days, and ciao.**


	5. Getting her out of the house

To Be Human

Chapter 5: Getting her out of the house.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

The next day, Phineas takes the first opportunity to continue with Project H and heads straight to the basement, and as promised, Isabella is joining him. Returning to where they left off, they're resuming the repair of a large battery. Only one problem. A little girl comes down and interupts them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wha'cha doin down there?" Marie says as she comes down the stairs. "Anything I can help with?"

"Oh, Marie!" Phineas says, being pleasently surprised. "I...really can't afford risking this battery blowing up, dear. It's sort of a work thing."

"Awww. Well then, do you wanna play, Mom?"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be working with your Dad all day."

Sad that both of her parents are too busy to play with her, Marie walks back upstairs in defeat as she has no one to play with. She hates being alone, but Phineas is prepared for that today. To get Marie out of the house to continue with his work...

"Marie, how would you feel if you went and play with Thomas today?" Phineas suggests.

"TOMMY! YES!"

"That's the easily excited girl we love." Isabella says with delight. "Go get ready, and I'll bring you over."

Happy knowing that she gets to hang out with her best friend, Marie heads back upstairs to get ready. This is exactly the reaction Phineas and Isabella was hoping to come from her.

"With Marie out of the house, we'll be able to work on this without anything getting in our way." Phineas says in excitement. "But I would also like her out of the house longer, so don't forget to bring up my idea to Ferb or Vanessa. I know for sure they won't mind it."

"They know about Marie's condition too, so I can't see why they wouldn't." Isabella brings up. "Actually, why don't I just see if Ferb could take some time to help us?"

"Ferb is busy enough as is. Besides, something like this...I'd rather keep it a parent thing. We're also going to be making some good progress on our own anyway."

Understanding her husband's explanation, as well as not wanting to keep her daughter waiting, Isabella leaves Phineas alone toto continue Project H without her and goes to take Marie to see Thomas Fletcher. Marie is always a child who needs to keep busy, so Phineas always feels happy knowing when she's playing with her friends.

As for now, he still has alot of work to do.

"S.P.I.D.E.R! Come!" Phineas orders as the 8 legged machine comes down from the ceiling. "Open up the door and bring this battery to the next room. Leave it open so my wife can come in too."

With all of it's metal claws, The S.P.I.D.E.R grabs the large, heavy battery and lifts it effortlessly into the air. At a nearby wall, a hidden door opens up, allowing the machine to bring the battery inside. Phineas then proceeds to walk into the secret room itself, for it is there that Project H is REALLY being taken place.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the Fletcher house, Isabella brings her girl to see cousin/best friend, Thomas. The Flynn girls have been greeted by Vanessa, but are still waiting for him to actually come down.

"Tom! Marie is here already! When are you coming down?" Vanessa shouts.

"I'l be right down, Mom!" Thomas answers back. "I'm just putting my guitar away." The thing is though, Thomas doesn't even have his guitar out. He's actually giving his teeth a quick brush. He's happier to see Marie then he's letting on.

Back downstairs...

"I don't know why that boy always has his guitar out whenever Marie comes over." Vanessa says in annoyance. "Marie, how about you go up and teach him a lesson on making a girl wait?"

With an evil smile on her face, Marie reaches into her pocket, takes out some of the gadgets she's carrying, and says..."I'm going to enjoy this." ...before walking upstairs. With Marie out of their way for the moment...

"Vanessa, I need to ask you something. Me and Phineas want to get some extra work done on Project H, so we were hoping you and Ferb could watch Marie for a bit. Think you can have her spend the night here or something?" Isabella asks.

"I have no problem with that, but...um..."

"We'll pay for anything Marie blows up."

"Great. We'll tell them they can have a slumber party here or something and maybe even invite another friend over."

"Oh, thank you. We'll owe you a big favour for this!"

BOOM!

In 1 minute flat, Marie's done something she probably shouldn't have. Now Isabella owes the Fletchers something else already.

* * *

Upstairs, in Thomas's room...

"So Marie, are you feeling alright now?" Thomas asks.

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, after what happened yesterday, I'm really surprised to be seeing you up and running. In fact, I'm a little surprised to even be seeing you alive right now."

Marie isn't entirely pleased with what Thomas says, crossing her arms and looking a little angry. "Well that sounded a little harsh. You didn't want me to get hurt, do you? You sound like that Erik guy who doesn't seem to like-"

"I was worried! Okay?" Thomas interrupts. "I-I got scared when I saw you get sucked in by that magnet! Then when we finally got you down, and when I thought you died...I...well..." At this point, Thomas begins to struggle with his words. "I...really can't...picture myself without you by my side."

Although caught off-gaurd by Thomas's sudden change in attitude, Marie eventually starts to smile. Then catching Thomas off-gaurd instead, she gives him a big hug, causing Thomas to blush.

"I'm lucky to have a good friend like you, Tommy! But don't worry. I'm not going away that easily."

"Marie..." Thomas says as he starts blushing more.

"You're like the brother I've always wanted."

And just like that, Thomas got Friend Zoned, making him lose his blush!

* * *

After going back downstairs and meeting up with Isabella again...

"So what do you kids think?" Isabella asks.

"A SLUMBER PARTY! AWESOME!" Marie shouts with excitement. "We should see if we can get Jazz over and join us!"

"Vanessa said you can have friends over too if you want!"

"Oh boy, this will be a fun night! We can stay up all night! Play games! Eat tons of candy!"

"Yeah, because you really need the sugar!" Thomas says, which promptly earns him a punch in the arm by Marie." Ow! Ok, I deseraved that. Anyway, I'll go and give Jazz a call and see if she wants to join us."

As suggested, Thomas walks over to the next room to get to a phone to call his and Marie's good friend, Jazz. AKA, the professional matchmaker.

He finds the phone in the living room. He's expecting to just pick it, give Jazz a quick call, and she'll likely just dash her way to his house. However, as he picks up the phone and gets ready to dial in the number...

_"I honestly can't believe those kids actually believed that! Chinese Nerve massage? Please, even I couldn't believe that!"_

It's his Grandpa, Hienz Doofenshmirtz. He's on the phone talking about the technique he used to save Marie.

_"Well, it was still a pretty convincing lie, Dad! I almost fell for it when I heard Thomas tell it to me."_ Vanessa says, using another phone line.

_"I was pretty convincing, wasn't I? I even managed to trick the readers thinking it was a legit thing!"_

_"The readers? Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Phineas and Isabella are really thankful for keeping Marie safe and keeping her problem a secret."_

_"No, problem dear. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's lying! Hey, maybe I should make a lie-inator!"_

Being completely shocked by what he's hearing, Thomas hangs up the phone as quickly as possible! Not only has he just learned that the trick he used to revive Marie was a lie, but that there's also a 'problem' with her. Now Thomas has some very interesting questions that he needs answers to.

Is something wrong with Marie afterall?

* * *

**CHAPTER 5! YAY!**

**Ok, instead on talking about the chapter like I usually do, I have something even better.**

**Last week, I went to Anime North for 3 days. Now whenever I get writer's block, that's how long it usually lasts. I was hoping to lose my block as soon as I got home from the convention. But no, writer's block waited for me to come home, so it took me a whole week before this chapter got finished! FML.**

**Anyway, slow chapter in my opinion, hence the block. Let's hope the next one turns out better. Until then, ciao.**


	6. the Sleepover

To Be Human

Chapter 6: The Sleepover

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

After Thomas finally gives a call to Jazz, she arrives at his house with great enthusiasm, loving the idea of sleeping over with her two best friends, but more importantly, her two best friends sleeping over with each other. To her, it feels like it's going to be too easy to be a matchmaker.

While the girls are having the time of their lives, Thomas is having a hard time having fun. After overhearing what his Grandpa said on the phone, he's wondering what exactly is up with Marie.

"Tommy! We're going to try and invent something!" Marie announces. "Come on out with us!"

"Hmm? Oh...ok."

Since the 3 kids are now going to build something, they all go out to Thomas's backyard. As soon as they all go outside, an idea comes to Thomas. An amazing idea.

"Ok, guys! I've got a couple of ideas right here!" Marie says as she lays down a couple of different blueprints. "We can build a giant ice cream maker, or maybe a life's sized model of the moon..."

"...or a a computer to match a boy up with a girl?" Jazz suggests with an evil smile.

"I say we make an X-ray!" Thomas suggests

A strange idea to suddenly come from Thomas.

"Why an X-ray?" Marie asks.

"I...just think it's an interesting idea. Building a big X-ray machine to see through whatever or whoever is on the other side. It could be fun to play with."

"Actually, that does sound fun. Guys, I know what we're doing today!" Marie says before walking off, wanting to to start getting the materials needed for the X-ray.

With Marie gone for a few minutes, Jazz becomes curious about Thomas's idea.

"So why do you want to build an X-ray so badly?"

"I want to use it on Marie." Thomas answers.

This gets Jazz confused for a second. Why would Thomas want to use an X-ray on Marie? What does he want to see. Then, it hits her. She realizes why Thomas wants the X-ray!

"Thomas, do you...do you want to see Marie naked?"

"WHAT!"

"YOU DO! You want to see her naked!" Jazz laughs with hysteria. "OH MY GOSH, THOMAS! You're SUCH a pervert!"

Without expecting it, Thomas has been completely embarrassed by Jazz and is blushing up his entire face. What Jazz doesn't realize though is that Thomas has a less 'perverted' goal in mind. He actually wants to take a good look at the metal plate Marie has in her skull.

As the kids prepare to build their X-ray, Vanessa, who's been over hearing them from the house couldn't but be worried about their plans.

* * *

While the kids are together playing at the Fletcher home, work continues to be done back at the Flynn house. Phineas and Isabella are now working within the secret lab, where Project H is being worked on. At this particular moment, the two have just finished installing the battery they were fixing. Neither fixing nor installing the thing was an easy feat.

"Whew. That was sweaty work." Isabella comments. "Why couldn't you just get the S.P.I.D.E.R. to do that?"

"Even the S.P.I.D.E.R. can't do everything. If it did, I'd probably die from boredom." Phineas says. "Anyway, we got the battery working again, so now we'll only keep moving forward. Since your here to help, I need you to keep a constant watch on the other batteries and Project H itself while I focus on the actual research. If something seems off, let me know right away and I'll fix it."

"Right, Phineas."

Before either of them actually get to work, they take one last look at a large, cylinde shaped chamber at the end of the room. This chamber is the thing they're working so hard for. The thing that will cure Marie of her illness. Project H.

"Still feels weird to work on that thing, Phineas."

"Yes, but it's for the best. If it works out, it'll seem like nothing had ever happened at all. That's what I'm looking forward to the most."

* * *

Some time later, back at the Fletcher house, Marie, Thomas, and Jazz have come close to finishing the X-ray. Only 1 last part...

"The screen!" Marie realizes. "We still need it so we have something to look through."

"I already ordered it. It should be here any minute."

BEEP BEEP!

"Oh, speak of the devil."

Hearing that their final part is finally here, they run back through the backyard gates to get into the frontyard. Vanessa has been watching them this whole time and finally has the opportunity she's been waiting for. Judging from how well built the X-ray is, there's no way she can get rid of it in a few seconds. Instead, she picks up the phone and makes a quick call.

"Dad! Evil emergency! I need a code M-8 right now!" Vanessa pleads.

_"And M-8? Vanessa, that means you want me to shoot my Even-Bigger-Space-Laser-Inator into your backyard. Not even sure why I have a code that specific."_ The doctor answers.

"JUST DO IT!"

_"Alright, alright! I'm firing my laser right now."_

Without even saying goodbye, Vanessa hangs up and runs back to check out her backyard where the X-ray still stands. Luckily, the kids aren't back yet.

"Aren't you kids a little young to be building X-rays?" The devilery man at the front says.

"Come on, Dad! They're almost back!"

Finally, it arrives. Coming straight down from the sky comes a just purple energy beam that hits the X-ray! One second it's there, the next it's gone. The kids return to the yard with their screen, only to find that there's nothing left to use it with.

"HEY! Where did the X-ray go?" Thomas yells in anger.

"My Aunt Candace said she always had this problem when she was a kid." Marie answers. "But, we still have our screen, so I guess we can always build it later.

Then, solely to tease Thomas, Jazz leans over and whispers to him..."You won't be seeing-"

"Jazz." Thomas says in a quiet, but serious voice. "If you say something about seeing her naked one more time, I'll call your Dad and tell him your at a boy's house."

"NO! DON'T! HE THINKS WE'RE AT MARIE'S HOUSE!"

With their creation now gone and left with nothing to do, they decide to come back inside and find something to do. Vanessa is now feeling great relief, knowing that the kids didn't finish their X-ray.

"THAT was close."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the kids found other activities to keep them busy. Overall, it's was a fairly normal day. By then, Ferb finally came back from work to see the kids having their sleepover.

With no school tommorow, there's no reason for these kids to go to bed right away. They played, they built, they even did a prank or to on Ferb and Vanessa. Overall, it was great day that did the kids good. Especially Marie, who's the whole reason this is happening.

Alas, the fun has to come to an end. No matter how much enerygy they have, they still need their sleep. Ultimately, they decide to roll out their sleeping bags in the living room and pick up from where they left off in the morning.

* * *

2:00 in the morning, by then, any child would be out like a light. Of course, there are times when a kid will wake up for one reason or another. For instance, Jazz wakes up at this time of night because...

"Hmm...I got to pee." Jazz says in a sofe, tired voice. As she wakes up, she looks around and finds that Marie isn't in her sleeping bag. "Dang. She must've beaten me to it."

Still tired, but needing the bathroom, Jazz makes her way there as fast as her energy-lost legs can move her. She finds the first one she could find, went, and made her way back to her sleeping back. On the way back...

"80% done. Good."

Although drowsy, she did recognized the voice she just heard. She doesn't hear him often, but she knows Ferb Fletcher's voice when she hears it.

"81...82...amazing how this is STILL faster then computers nowdays. And this is the 2030's."

She finds the room where Ferb is talking to himself, and found that the door has a little crack opened up. She's curious about what he's doing at this time of night. After taking a small peak, she finds him. She finds him doing something wierd. VERY weird. In fact, it seems so out of the ordinary that it pretty much wakes Jazz right up!

"W-what is Mr. Fletcher...

WHACK!

From out of the blue, Jazz feels pain in the back of her head. Immidiately, she loses conciousness and falls to the ground. Perhaps if Jazz didn't spied on Ferb, Vanessa wouldn't of come from behind her and hit her with a sap. Whatever jazz saw, Vanessa won't let her see more.

Ferb then comes out of the room to find what his wife just did.

"You probably shouldn't of done that, you may have killed her." Ferb says.

And Vanessa responds...with just a shrug.

* * *

**Ok, before anything, I feel that I should've mentioned before that Jazz's father is Baljeet. I just realized I didn't made that clear for those unfamiliar with these OC's.**

**Anyway, I think I'm now past my writer's block. I hope. Hear, we got secrets trying to be leaked out, but I'm not letting you know them yet. I'm a jerk like that. :Squee:**

**Who knows. Maybe they'll remake that X-ray. And what was it that Jazz saw. Wait for the next chapter to find out. Ciao guys.**


	7. The Xray

To Be Human

Chapter 7: The X-ray

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, after taking a blow to the head, Jazz now has a major headache and can barely remember what happened last night. She barely even has the stength to move. Obviously, she had a bad sleep last night.

"JAZZ! RISE AND SHINE!" Marie shouts.

Hearing Marie's screaming in her shape doesn't overly please Jazz. She feels horrible and now there's no way to get any sleep.

"Hey, Jazz. Are you alright?"

"No. I just don't like being woken up so early in the morning."

"Jazz, it's 10:00. We're about to have breakfast." Marie corrects. "Come on, me and Tommy might eat everything before you even get to the table!"

As much as she would love to sleep in longer, she seeems to have little choice in the matter.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marie, Thomas, and Jazz all get to the breakfast table in the kitchen and got themselves some bowls of cereal, sitting together with Ferb, who's reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. Everyone seems happy, except for Jazz, who's still not feeling overly good. As Vanessa walks in the kitchen, she takes notice of Jazz.

"Hey, are you alright?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah, Mrs. Fletcher. I just got a horrible headache." Jazz answers.

Vanessa, who's fully aware that she's the one responsible for the headache, goes and brings Jazz a glass of water a pill. "An asperirin should do the trick."

Suddenly, Ferb says..."A man gives his wife an aspirin and a glass of water."

"Ferb, you are NOT telling that joke to 10 year old kids." Vanessa says.

Then, Thomas says..."Heard worse, know worse, and told worse."

Feeling desperate to lose her headache, she decides to pop in the aspirin and chugs down the water. She's already starting to feel the pain go away. She still feels bad, but at least she's getting better. Then, after bringing her head back up, she looks at Thomas's father.

Then it hits her. She remembers what happened last night. She her Ferb's voice, took a look at his room, then blacked out. Even then, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she does remember what it was she saw.

_"Psst. Thomas."_ Jazz whispers. _"We need to talk privately later. I need to say something important."_

_"Yeah, i have something I need to talk to you about too."_ Thomas whispers back.

"I can hear you two whispering." Marie announces.

**"GAH!"**  
**"GAH!"**

"OW! My headache is back!" Jazz says in discomfort.

* * *

At the Flynn house, inside the secret lab, Phineas and Isabella continue their work. While Isabella continues with maintenance control, Phineas keeps busy with an important invention of his. Standing on a table is a high tech, arch shaped device. The more he works on it though, the more frusterated he's getting.

"Phineas, how about you try and do something else?" Isabella suggests. "You'll get that thing figured out later."

"No. This is the one thing I'm still trying to have figured out. If I can't get this thing finished, Project H will be for nothing."

Wow, is that thing really that important?"

"ISABELLA..." Phineas raises his voice. Immediately after, he takes a deep breath, lets out a sigh, and calms down. "Isabella, this device here, this is the second most important aspect of Project H. You already know the first most important is nearly done on it's own. But I can't do squat without one or the other."

Impressed with how important the arch is, yet confused about it's purpose, Isabella examines it and admires it. And yet, her first reaction from it is..."Doesn't look too special."

"Maybe I just need a break from this."

"Shall I bring you some paper and pencils to draw designs on?" Isabella asks.

"Oh, Isabella. I love how you know what calms my nerves."

Done with Project H for the time being, Phineas and Isabella drop their work behind to take a little break. They can fix anything they missed from maintenance, and Phineas can return to his arch after calming down. However, as they leave, they fail to notice a small spark that suddenly flies off the arch.

* * *

A little later, back at the Fletcher house, even though Marie, Thomas, and jazz have finished up with their sleepover, they decide that they still want to hang out. While Marie is feeling as eccentric and happy as always, Thomas and Jazz...are feeling worried.

"So guys! What are we going to do today?" Marie asks.

After staring at Jazz and recieving a nod from her, Thomas says..."I say we rebuild that X-ray."

"Tommy, we did that already. And it wasn't even all that fun. I want to get an adrenaline rush." Marie then rolls down a set of designs for a project she wants to do. "I say we build a hovercraft that can move at mach 5. The speed of sound will wish it was faster!"

"Marie, as awesome and cool as that idea sounds..." Jazz says. "...I think we should make that X-ray too."

Lowering her designs with a frown..."Tommy, Jazz, are you two ok? It's not like you guys to want to repeat projects."

"We're worried." Thomas finally admits. "Remember the other day when my Grandpa used that nerve trick to revive you? Well I overheard on the phone the other day that that was a lie. I wonder if that was a lie, then maybe the metal plate that's in your head is a lie too.

"Oh, Tommy. You're such a worried war-"

"MARIE!" jazz interrupts. "I saw Tom's Dad do something strange to you last night!"

After hearing what Jazz just said, Marie is finally surprised and she's finally starting to listen.

"Last night, when I got up to go to the bathroom, I saw him in a room with this wierd machine brought out. I tried to find it this morning, but I guess he put it away. Anyway, I also saw you lying down on a table in the same room. He had something cord or something going into your ear."

"Wow. What else did you see?" Marie asks.

"Don't know. Felt a pain in my head and blacked out."

"We think our parent's aren't telling us something about you." Thomas says. "I wanted to make the X-ray so we can see if there's something wrong."

Marie feels grateful knowing that she has friends that care for her so much. But she also feels a little scared from what she was just told. She starts to wonder if any of this could have anything to do with the nightmare she had. The one where she couldn't see, but hear her parents talking about her living and dying.

Now, marie wants to know about herself too.

* * *

Since the kids already built the machine once, building it a second time is simple. Lucky for them, Vanessa hasn't taken notice of their activity again, so she won't be destroying THIS X-ray machine.

After rebuilding what they lost, and making use of the screen they saved from yesterday, the X-ray is finally finished. a 4 foot tall X-ray wall. It looks like one you would see at an airport, but this isn't meant to look through suitcases.

"Alright Marie. Just stand behind this and me and Jazz watch from the other side." Thomas orders, to which Marie follows.

_"Hey Tom."_ Jazz whispers.

"Jazz, before you ask, this does NOT have a feature to look through clothes."

"Oh, you're a wuss."

Ignoring Jazz, Thomas turns the machine on. The default setting is set to see through the skin, so Thomas and Jazz are now seeing Marie's muscles

"Well, this is gross." Jazz says.

"Says the one who encouraged me to see Marie naked." Thomas answers.

"What was that, Tommy?" Marie asks.

"I said we're going to look at your bones now."

Now annoyed by Jazz for almost getting him in trouble, Thomas changes the setting to look past the muscles and to go straight to finding that plate. After changing the setting, Thomas and Jazz...sees something they never expected.

"Whoa..."  
"Whoa..."

"What? What is it?" Marie asks.

But Thomas and Jazz don't even answer. What they're seeing is so much of a shock to them...they didn't even really listen to Marie,

"HEY! What are you seeing!"

Hearing her that time, Thomas pushes a button, freezes the image on the X-ray, and says..."See for yourself."

Curious over what she can't simply be told about, Marie walks around the X-ray and takes a look at the saved image. She sees the image of her skeleton. From here, she finally understands why her friends are so stunned.

As everyone knows, a skeleton is completely made up of bones. However, from what Marie is seeing, there's no bones at all. She can not see any bones in her arms, her legs, her ribs, nothing. So what is keeping her up?

Where bones should be placed, there is instead metal. Metal limbs, metal spine, and of course, metal plating covering what may or not be an actual human skull.

"No...this can't be real..." Marie says in horror.

"I'm afraid it is, Marie." Thomas answers, being just as shocked as his friends.

"Does...does this mean I'm...that I'm..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Damn, I'm a jerk. :D**

**I think I have a habit for making a plot that people actually figure out. And yet that doesn't stop you guys from loving it when it happens. You call called it, and now that I revealed that Marie is full of metal, you know it too.**

**And this story is still just getting warmed up too. I haven't even revealed all of the secrets about Marie yet.**

**Speaking of Marie, I plan on revealing alot more on Project H. Now that you know that, you're gonna want to wait for me to write the next chapter to tell you what it is. Teehee. XD**

**Until then, ciao my friends!**


	8. Project H Part 1: The Lab

To Be Human

Chapter 8: Project H - Part 1: The Lab

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

"I'M A ROBOT!" Marie screams. "THIS IS HORRIBLE! HOW CAN I LIVE LIKE THIS!"

After seeing her own body through the X-ray, she sees that her inside is mostly machine. While looking for a metal plate, she also finds that her entire skeletal system is made of metal. Could this really mean she's a robot?

"Marie, calm down. It's going to be alright." Thomas says, trying to calm her down.

Marie chooses not to listen, and instead paces around the yard while trying to comprehand what she's just discovered about herself.

"Marie..."

"Don't worry, Tom." Jazz says to comfort Thomas. "I've heard about what Marie is going through. She's likely to go through the 5 stages of grief. Let's see. First she'll go through denial."

"This is baloney! I'm a human being! Not a robot!" Marie says.

"Next is rage." Jazz continues

"STUPID! STUPID! THIS IS JUST FREAKING PERFECT! HOW STUPID!"

"Third is barganing."

"I HAVE been saving up my allowence. Maybe I can pay someone to make me a person again?"

"Then comes depression."

Now, Marie has crouched down into a fetal and has begun to cry. "Nooo!" She cries. "My life is ruined!"

"And finally, acceptance." Jazz finishes.

"Wait! I'm a robot! That's actually pretty awesome! I think I can live with that."

Happy that Marie has gone through the 5 stages of grief, although surprised by how fast she went through it, Thomas walks back to the X-ray to get another look. He pushes another button, changes the setting, and takes a good long look.

"Looks like your insides are metalic too. Fake lungs, fake kidneys, a fake hear-" Thomas pauses for a second after noticing something. "Actually...your heart may actually be real."

Hearing that she may actually be partly organic tempts Marie to take a look for herself.

"See, you can actually see a heart right behind this one metal thing. It might be a pacemaker or something. Maybe your a cyborg?"

"Aww, and I was getting used to the idea of being a robot." Marie says.

"What's that red thing there?" Jazz asks. "Right there. In her shoulder."

Just as Jazz points out, there is a wierd red thing inside Marie's shoulder. Thomas looks away from the X-ray and looks at Marie. He notices that the red thing is located in the exact same spot that his Grandpa did his 'nerve touch' on Marie.

"Maybe..."

Having a theory, Thomas puts his finger directly into where the red thing is.

"Tommy, ow! What are you-" Before finishing her sentence, Marie suddenly passes out and falls into Thomas arms. Then, after putting his finger into the spot again..."Ugh...Tommy, what was that?"

"THAT'S IT!" Thomas says after a realization. "You have an on/off button! Back at the mueseum, my Grandpa simply turned you on again! Actually...since you have an on/off button...that makes you the perfect woman!"

SLAP! SLAP!

Saying the sexist comment earned Thomas two slaps from both girls.

"Anyway, I wonder why she's like this." Jazz says. "In fact, I wonder how long she's been like this. Was she always like this?"

"If anyone knows how and why, it's my Daddy!" Marie says. "I think he has some explaining to do!"

Now determined to get to the bottom of this, the kids begin leaving the Fletcher yard to get over to the Flynn house. Ferb, who is suppose to be watching them, is fortunately not paying much attention to them, thinking they're just playing around. So as the kids leave while he does the crosswords.

Perhaps a bit of his step-mother, Linda, has rubbed off on him.

* * *

Later, at the Flynn house, before returning to his lab, Phineas has been looking through the designs for the arch he was working on after taking a break from them. Isabella walks by to see how he's doing.

"Wha'cha doin, dear?" She asks.

"This is STILL bothering me! I know there's a flaw to this design, but I can't quite figure out what's wrong with this. UGH!" In anger, Phineas throughs the designs to the ground. "I've been working in this nonstop for two days. Maybe I just need a rest from it overall. Maybe I should build something else and come back to this fresh. Like...maybe a hovercraft that can move at mach 5?"

"How about for now, we just go to bed?" Isabella suggests.

"Isabella, its 2:00 inn the afternoon."

"Yes. Yes I know."

"Well, neither of us is tired. So why would you even want to- oh I see what you did there."

Picking up his designs, he follows Isabella upstairs where the two of them can 'go to bed'. It's interesting how even at old as he is now, Phineas can still miss rather obvious signs like that.

* * *

Shortly after Phineas and Isabella head upstairs, the kids arrive, not realizing that they have just missed Phineas.

"Hmm. Don't see Mom and Daddy." Marie says. "Maybe my Dad is downstairs in his workshop."

Sounding like a logical idea, Thomas and Jazz follow Marie towards the basement, where Phineas's workshop is, hoping to find the scientist down there. As Jazz is the last one down the basement, she closes the door on her way down, not hearing the 'clunk' sound as she does it.

They reach the workshop, which has many filing cabinets on one wall, tables of different tools at another, a third wall having boxes fool of parts, and one final wall with a desk with writing and measuring equipment already there. This is where Phineas designs all of his inventions and build many of his smaller inventions.

"Hmm. Looks like your Dad isn't here." Thomas says with mild disappointment. "Guess we'll have to check elsewhere."

Already being at the stairs, Jazz walks back up, but Marie decides to get a little snoopy and takes a look at what it was her father was working on. He wouldn't let her help the other day, so she figures she can at least see what it is she couldn't work on. Thomas looks over her shoulder to see what she's looking at.

"Project H? What's that?" He asks.

"Don't you use it to treat hemorrhoids?"

"That's 'Preparation H', you idiot."

"Oh. Well...well actually, I think I've heard my parents mention it a couple of times before, but they never told me anything about it."

"HEY GUYS! THE DOOR IS LOCKED!" Jazz shouts as she runs back downstairs. "I think it locked itself when we came in/

"Ugh...Jazz..." Thomas says in annoyance.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Marie says with a smile. "S.P.I.D.E.R! Get down here!"

Coming out of the shadows from the ceiling, the large, black robotic legs that belong to the beast reveals itself to the children. A giant, scary looking, robotic spider coming out of the darkness?

"What...is that?" Jazz asks in horror.

"Behold my Daddy's assistant! The Super-Polytech-Inventive-Designing-and-Engineering-Robot! Or S.P.I.D.E.R for short."

"Shouldn't there be an A in there?" Thomas asks, referring to the 'and'.

"Quiet, you. Anyway, this thing was created to help my Dad by taking orders and do what it's asked. But that's not even the best thing about it. It can actually BUILD things! S.P.I.D.E.R, build us something that my Dad made when he was a kid!"

Following the orders of Marie, the robot glides around the ceiling and begins grabing parts up from around the room, brings them to a table, and begins constructing something small. Making good use of it's eight arms, it quickly reconstructs an old project and hands it to Marie. After seeing it in action, Thomas and Jazz feel less scared by it.

"Cool, my Dad's shrinking device! Our parent's all played with this once!"

"Well, that's great. But how does this help us get out?" Thomas asks.

"Oh, right! S.P.I.D.E.R! Open the door for us please?"

Again, following it's instructions, the robot opens the door. However, it doesn't go upstairs to open the basement door, it instead makes a big mistake. It moves over to a wall, and opens up the secret passage to Phineas's secret lab! Of course, none of the kids knew that.

"Ding ding ding! Our first clue!" jazz says.

* * *

Being very suspicious looking, they all decide to explore the passage way to see what's on the other side. The tunnel that have to walk through is surprisingly long. Long enough for them to know that they aren't even under the house anymore. But that doesn't keeping them from moving.

After making it through, they finally discover the lab. It's a site they didn't think would come out of Phineas Flynn. The lab itself is a darkroom with numerous different types of machines, but the kids have no idea what they're suppose to do. It looks as if this is some kind of high-tech factory, but there's nothing making anything.

Whatever this lab is for, it's not made for building.

"My Dad's secret lab. I never knew he actually had this!"

"But what does all of this stuff do?" Thomas asks.

Since all they can really do is go forward, the kids walk down to the very end of the room. Here, they discover the first thing they see that actually looks like it was being built. The arch that Phineas was making. It was shooting off some sparks before, and it's shooting them off right now.

"This look interesting." Marie says.

"Of all the things in this whole room, you get interested in the smallest thing?" Thomas asks.

Aftering observing the arch, she notices that it's not even finished yet. She quickly concludes that this is the thing that Phineas has been working on. He didn't want Marie to help him before, but...

"Looks like he's been having trouble stablizing this...whatever it is. Maybe if I adjust a few wires here..."

"Marie, your Dad isn't going to want you to blow it up." Thomas mentions.

"Nah, this thing is already mostly made! Just gotta fix some wires...attach this to that...take that piece out all together...ok, it might work now!"

"Marie, you don't even know what it was you just did."

A minute ago, the arch was was firing sparks, but now, it actually looks a little stable. Whatever it was that Marie did, it actually helped. Now, there's only one thing left do. Turn the sucker on!

"Oooh! I think I found the on switch!" Marie says as she reaches for the switch.

"Marie?" Jazz says. "Even I think that you probably-"

CLICK!

Upon pushing the switch, the arch quickly charges up with power. After only three seconds pass, something unexpected happens. As the arch gets filled with electricity, it begins discharging electricity directly into Marie's face.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"MARIE!"  
"MARIE!"

Wanting to save their friend, Thomas grabs Marie by the shoulders and pulls her away from the machine while Jazz runs in and turns the thing off. Fortunately, they acted to this very quickly, so Marie isn't too...damaged.

"Ugh. Whether I have a human brain or not, something in my head just got fried!"

Seeing that after getting a shock and still cracking wise, the gorup is now happy knowing that Marie didn't suffer from too much damage. Or at least they hope she didn't. Shorty, after the fun, they notice a large drape falling off from a nearby object. After the drape falls, it becomes the most eye-catching thing in the entire room.

"Whoa..." All three says together.

What they are now seeing is the chamber that Phineas and Isabella were looking at earlier. A large tank filled with with a glowing yellow liquid, made to contain the content inside. They don't realize it, but what they are looking at, is Project H itself.

Inside the tank is a little girl with a life-support breathing tube to allow her to breath. The girl is also wearing a light blue hospital gown to maintain modesty. But what really catches the kids attention is the fact that she red hair, freckles, and overall, looks exactly like Marie flynn. With Marie literally looking at herself, only one thing comes to her mind.

"That...that can't..." She says with great fear. "Is...is that...me?"

* * *

**Whew. Big chapter there.**

**At last, the explanation of Project H is...well, being explained. You now know the secret to the 'nerve touch', you now know the truth to the metal inside of Marie, but you still don't know about the arch, or the second Marie. I love how I'm answering one question, but make you ask two more. XD**

**I also love all of the jokes I managed to cram into this chapter. XD**

**What more will Marie and her friends learn in the next chapter? Wait and find out. Ciao guys.**

**(PS: Next chapter, I will reveal what the H in Project H means. If you figure it out, please don't put it on the reviews yet.)**

**(PPS: I've been slacking with proofreading lately. If you notice any spelling mistakes with this chapter that I haven't already made, please note it to me.)**


	9. Project H Part 2: Marie

To Be Human

Chapter 9: Project H- Part 2: Marie.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

Marie, Thomas, and Jazz had come to the Flynn house, find Phineas, and get answers to some questions. Instead, they've found his secret lab and Project H. But no one one would've ever imagined that Project H was...well...Marie.

"What...am I looking at?" Marie asks in horror.

"Either a cylinde-shaped mirror that's filled with liquid, or a second you." Thomas answers.

Growing more curious from seeing an exact duplicate of herself in the tank, Marie decides to move in closer and take a closer look at her double. After standing right in from of 'herself', she looks down and notices something engraved at the bottom of the tank.

"_Human...colus_." She whispers. "What's a colus, and how can you be a human one of it?

Thomas and Jazz walk up up to take a read of what Marie was reading. Thomas then says..."Marie, it says 'Homunculus'."

"Well, what's that then?"

"I've think I've read about it in a book my Dad made me read." Jazz says. "It's an artificially made person or something like that. But I thought it wasn't actually something possible?"

"Trust me. If it's impossible to do, my Dad can do it!" Marie says with a smile. Sadly, the smile quickly fades. "Although, even that wouldn't explain what he's doing with this thing. I mean, is that actually me in there? Or am I really...a robot...?"

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"Someone's coming!" Thomas calls out. "Marie, do you still have that shrinking machine that spider thing made?"

"Uhh...yeah. Why-"

"Bring it out!"

Doing what he said, Marie takes out the shrinking device S.P.I.D.E.R made for her. After leading the girls to hide behind a nearby machine, Thomas quickly has Marie activates it to be used on herself, Thomas, and Jazz, done by having their hands reach out for the red ball at the top of the machine. The kids then shrink down to an inch tall, completely hiding them from sight. The only issue though is that the shrinking machine doesn't shrink with them.

"Smart, Tommy!" Marie says to complement Thomas.

Shortly after, Marie's parent's enter the lab to resume their work. With the kids shrunken and hidden, Phineas and isabella have no idea that they're here.

"Are you sure you closed the secret door?" Phineas asks. "Could you imagine if Marie came home and found it there?"

"I'm not going to be picking her up for another hour or so. Besides, weren't you suppose to cover the homunculus's tank with the blanket in case that happens?"

"I guess it fell off."

Back in the lab and done with their 'bed time', before returning to work, Phineas and Isabella takes a good look at the homunculus, also know as Project H, to give themselves a quick reminder of what they're doing this for.

"Well Izzy, I guess it's time to- MY MACHINE!"

The arch, which Phineas has been working so hard on over the last few days! He's discovered that it's suddenly ruined. A small part of it is clearly broken, and smoke is coming right out of it.

"Oh, no. What happened to it?" Phineas asks himself as he checks out the damage. "Great. It looks completely fried. I may have to make a brand new one."

"Well, how about the body?" Isabella asks. "Is she alright?

Rushing to a nearby computer screen, Phineas checks the condition of the homunculus. After reading what he sees, he begins feeling relieved at what he sees.

"Everything is normal, thank goodness. Still has the few kinks it had before, but I'm glad the it's just the other machine."

"Well, what kind of kinks does that thing still have?"

"Well Izzy, its somatosensory system is a little messed up, for one." Phineas says, which completely confuses his wife. "Oh, well long story short, she doesn't have a sense of touch, and I don't think she can feel pain either. Her vocal cords aren't completely developed either. But most of all, its heart is non-existant."

"It has no heart? How can it possibly be alive?"

"I managed to make a fake one for the time being. I actually plan on replacing it with the heart in the robotic body, since it's still the original heart. Minus the pacemaker, of course."

"Well, I guess once the human body here is done, the fake robot body would be fairly useless." Isabella says in agreement. "Anyway, since your little device went kablooey, what should we do now?"

"Well, the flaws in the homunculus can't be fixed in one day, and to remake the arch, I'm going to need to start from scratch, and I don't have all of the parts I need to make a new one. This will set us back quite a bit. I'll need some time just to get started."

"Well Phineas, it's fairly late in the day. About we go get what you need right now and start fresh tommorow?"

"Yeah, good plan."

Choosing not to kick themselves, Phineas and Isabella decides to leave the lab and get the preperations ready for continuing Project H.

As soon as they leave, Marie, Thomas, and Jazz, who have all been hiding and listening in, reuse the shrinking device to grow back to their normal sizes. After hearing what her own parents were saying, how the body in the tank is real and that her body is fact, it brings a tear to Marie's eye.

"S-so this means...I really am..." Marie cries as she tries to bring out the words. "I really am a robot. And...that there must be me."

The kids turn to take another look at the homunculus, and are finally starting to understand what's been going on behind their backs.

"So if that there is Marie, then..." Again, Marie has trouble saying what she wants to say. "Then...who am I?"

* * *

**Sorry for being late, and for having a short chapter. But I got reasons.**

**1. I was Late.**  
**2. I was trying to Analyze my story.**  
**3. I had to wait for ideas to Zap into my head.**  
**4. And of course, I would sometimes think of You. My readers**

**So it's a short chapter because of: Late, Analyze, Zap, and You. I guess you can say I was L.A.Z.Y.**

**That, and I think I can fill up the next chapter a little better then this. Doesn't help that I just got a new video game today. Until then, ciao.**


	10. Project H Part 3: The Homunculus

To Be Human

Chapter 10: Project H - Part 3: The Homunculus

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

"Marie, try not to cry or anything." Thomas says, not wanting her to be sad.

No one can really blame Marie for being upset. She just overheard her own parents talking about their plans to get rid of the robot body and replace it with the human body they've been making. Since she's perfectly aware that she IS the robot body, Marie has concluded that she isn't even Marie Flynn.

"My whole life...it's been a lie. I may not even actually be your real friend, guys."

"Aww, Marie." Jazz says. "You'll always be OUR friend. I'm sure there's still more we need to know."

"JASMINE! YOU HEARD MY PARENTS! THAT'S MY...THAT'S MARIE'S BODY! IN THAT CASE, WHO AM I?"

"Why are referring THAT thing as Marie?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah, between you and the homunculus there, you're the only one who's 'Marie' like. "Jazz says. "I mean look at it. You're out here for us to play with, helping us having great adventures, while that thing is in there, just staring at us like-EHHH!"

Turning to look at the homunculus brings a scare to Jazz as she jumps back and falls to her back.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asks.

"IT-IT-IT-IT-IT...IT'S ALIVE!"

Confused, Marie and Thomas turn to take another good at the second Marie inside the tank, and they see what it was that just freaked out Jazz. Inside the tank, the homunculus is clearly staring at the other children, eyes wide open, darted at the kids with a wide open stare.

"No, that's not creepy at all." Thomas sarcastically says.

As if things weren't confusing enough, Marie sees for herself that this 'other Marie' is in fact alive. With a wall of glass between them, and the homunculus having a breathing tube over her mouth, there really isn't anyway for them to talkwith each other. Instead, Marie raises her hand and puts it onto the glass, which is as close to touching the other girl as she can possibly get.

The homunculus notices Marie doing this, lifts up its own hand, and slowly puts it on to the glass as well, leaving nothing but a thin layer of glass separating the two Maries' from touching hands.

"It's...she's really alive." Marie says. "Then...she really is Marie."

Done with seeing what's in front of her, and done with being in this lab, Marie spins right around and heads to the exit.

"I don't want to be here any longer. Let's sneak back to Tommy's house."

Marie quickly leaves the lab and heads outside the lab to wait for Thomas and Jazz to catch up, but Thomas isn't quite done with observing the homunculus quite yet. He steps right in front of it, looks directly into its eyes...

..and then, he starts laughing. Completely out of nowhere, he laughs and smiles with delight.

"Tom, what's so funny?" Jazz asks.

Done with his observation, he turns back around. "Nothing really. I'm just really confident now that we do in fact, have the real Marie Flynn out here."

"Oooh, hohoho. It's because you love her, isn't it?" Jazz says in a teasing manner.

"Yes. Yes it is.."

Saying nothing more, Thomas walks past Jazz and heads to the exit to catch up with Marie. Jazz stands in place to think about what it was Thomas just said to her. Then after realizing something...

"HEY! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GET EMBARRASSED BY THAT!"

Now angry at Thomas for not getting mad, Jazz follows her friends out of the lab, leaving the homunculus alone, with the girl in the isolation tank unable to do anything but watch them leave.

* * *

Some time after, after sneaking out of the Flynn house, the kids return to the Fletcher home where they should've been this whole time. Lucky for them, Ferb has just been reading this whole time, whether it was a newspaper or a book. He is the definition of the word 'responsible', just like his step-mother.

Marie, still thinking about what they all had seen not so long ago, is sitting under a tree, thinking and keeping to herself. This is not at all normal for Marie.

"Look Marie!" Thomas says. "Me and Jazz found your designs for that mach 5 hovercraft! How would you like to build it?"

But Marie is still focused on Project H, which she saw with her own eyes. Not even inventing something she's been itching to make is enough to clear her thoughts.

"Are you ok, girl?" Jazz asks. "You've been sitting there like that since we got back."

"Come on, Marie. You were the one who wanted to build this thing, even though the speed of it may rip our skin off, but it's still better then seeing you down like this."

"Wow, Tom. That sounded so-"

"Oh, don't even say anything right now."

Marie isn't listening to a single word her friends are saying. She instead tunes everything out. There's simply too much processing in her mind. She's in no mood to talk, no mood to build, she's not even in the mood to be hanging out with her friends.

_"Marie! Your old man is here!"_ Ferb shouts from inside the house.

She does hear that, however. Whether she wants to be by his side or is horrifically scared of him, Marie will always react to her father's voice. After everything she's learned today, however, she may never look at him the same way again. But since he's here to pick her up, she really has no choice but to get up and go to him.

"So, did you have a great time here with Tommy?" Phineas asks.

"Uhh...yeah. Had a great time."

"Well, I'm sorry for putting an end to the fun, but me and you Mother missed you. Maybe tomorrow after school, you and I can whip up one of my old projects together to make up for lost time."

"Y-yeah. That...that sounds like fun."

"Ok, then!" Phineas says, not noticing that his child isn't as excited as he thinks. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Ferb!"

Ferb answers with a simple thumbs up.

With that done, Phineas brings Marie through to house to get to the front and bring Marie home.

As she leaves, Thomas and Jazz continues to feel worried about their friend. They know that Marie is bothered by the discovery, and they feel worthless for not knowing how to help her through it.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Marie remains quiet. She doesn't try to fit into a conversation with her parents during dinner, she doesn't try getting alone time with her Father, she's not making any sounds whatsoever. The silence has be so abnormal that even Phineas and Isabella have taken notice, but since they don't realize that Marie knows about Project H, they have no idea as to what's wrong with her.

When it comes to her bed time, Phineas decides to take the chance to talk to her as he tucks her in.

"Hey, Marie. Are you feeling ok? You've been really quiet today."

"I'm alright, Dad." Marie answers, trying to fake a smile.

"Yeah, you see. Now I KNOW something's wrong. You always call me Daddy. Where's the -dy?"

"Oh, no, it's just that I've been really tired today, what with hanging out with Thomas and Jazz all weekend. I should feel better tomorrow."

"Well, that's good. Then remember, after school, it's you and me building something together. Just father and daughter. Until then, have a good sleep."

Tucking his girl in, giving her a hug, and a light kiss on the forehead, Phineas wishes Marie a good night, leaves her room and closes her door. Now Phineas may not understand women very well, he still doesn't even catch on to Isabella's words, just like when he was a kid, but Phineas knows his daughter, and he knows when she's lying.

"Think she's catching on?" Isabella asks, who's been waiting for Phineas.

"She's been noticing things, like the dream you said she had a few nights ago. Now she's being uneasy. I guess I won't be taking a break from Project H after all."

While Phineas and Isabella discuss about Marie, thinking she's only suspicious, Marie starts to have a very hard time going to sleep, since she's fully aware of what her parents have been making. Knowing that they're making a new Marie, and plan to have it replace her? Marie will definitely have a rough sleep tonight.

* * *

**Yeah, from this point on in the story, sh-t is gonna get REAL!**

**So Marie is questioning her existance, Phineas and Isabella is only now suspecting her, and the homunculus is in fact alive. I can't wait til I get her out of the tank (spoiler).**

**And I DARE you to find spelling errors, because this time, I actually PROOFREAD the damn chapter! Find an error I missed in this chapter, and I'll tell you a another little spoil regarding the homunculus.**

**Until my next chapter, ciao!**

* * *

**UPDATE:**

**Ok, I give up. I still kept some spelling mistake. You don't have to point em out...**


	11. Depression

To Be Human

Chapter 11: Depression

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

Sad...confused...scared...in pain...

Marie is all of these and more. Sad, because she's learned a dark truth. Confused, because she's unsure about who she really is. Scared, because she doesn't know what's going to happen to her. And most of all, in pain, because she hurting from all of the above. Her mind is a complete wreck.

Before her, she sees her friends. Thomas, Jazz, Fred, and Xavier. All of them are having the time of their lives, and they're having it without Marie.

"Guys! Wait for me! Don't leave me out on the fun!"

She tries to run over to see her friends, but quickly hits a glass wall which blocks her way. It seems like it came out of nowhere. Even worse, Marie discovers that it's completely surrounded her in a small area. She's trapped!

"Guys, I'm stuck! Help me! Please!" She screams with tears.

She tries screaming as loud as she can to call her friends, but none of them can hear her. Instead, they turn around and start walking away.

"GUYS! HELP! I'M STUCK, SCARED, AND...and...I hate being alone." She says as she begins to lose hope.

Suddenly, she sees someone on the outside of the glass wall. As weird as it is, the other person...is Marie. Herself. This doesn't calm her down. If anything, it makes her even more scared. Seeing another her before her eyes like a mirror? It's overwhelming.

It's without a reasonable doubt. This is the homunculus.

Then, the homunculus on the other side reaches for a lever, and pulls it back. Water begins to fill up in Marie's trap. Before she realizes it, she's already ankle deep in water. The homunculus then walks up to the glass wall to look Marie right in the eyes.

"I...must live." The homunculus says, using Marie's own voice. "You...must die."

As the water fills up, the homunculus turns around to walk towards Marie's friends, no longer even giving a sideways glance to Marie.

"NOOOO! PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I'M MARIE! I KNOW I AM! PLEASE, LET ME OUT! JAZZ! TOMMY!"

* * *

"She's having another bad dream." Isabella says.

"Allow me to fix that."

For a long while now, Marie has been tossing and turning in her sleep. Phineas and Isabella can only imagine how scary it is for their little girl. Fortunately, there is a way to stop it. Phineas reaches his hand over to Marie's shoulder to where her 'on/off button' is...

And suddenly, Marie stops moving.

"Can't have a bad dream if she's off, now can she?" Phineas ask retorically. "Anyway, let's give her a little recharge."

Phineas then reaches over to behind Marie's bed, knocks on the wall three times, and a secret door opens up. He then pulls a thin cord from out of the secret door, pulls it up to Marie, sticks it into her ear, then pushes a button inside the secret door.

"I thought Ferb said he recharged her at his house for us." Isabella says.

"Yeah, well I like to be safe." Phineas answers. "Anyway, when Marie had that other nightmare two nights back, did she act anyway like she did just now?"

"Actually..." Isabella says with an uneasy tone. "Before, she was mumbling 'No, Mommy'. This time though, she looked more like she was panicing. I think they're getting worse, Phineas."

"No worries, dear! Some Daddy and daughter time will be all she really needs. She'll be feeling fine again in no time!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You can't deny that I always know when a someone needs my attention, now can you?"

That's something Isabella has no response for what-so-ever. Instead, it puts a very, VERY annoyed look on her face. Phineas doesn't realize it, but he's just thrown himself into the doghouse.

"What?" Phineas asks innocently.

* * *

The next day...

Marie never got a good sleep that night, which is now making it hard for her to stay awake at school. The poor girl is now feeling worse then she felt last night. Now she's confused, sad, and tired. Thomas and Jazz, who're both sitting on her left and right side, take notice, and are still unsure on how to help their friend.

"Psss...Marie!" Jazz whispers. _"Try not to think too much about yesterday. We still think you're our Marie."_

_"She's right." _Thomas whispers._ "No matter how you look at it, you are Marie Flynn."_

Despite their best attempts to make her feel better, Marie hears very little from her friends. Who she DOES hear though...

"Mrs. Flynn! Am I boring you?"

...is the teacher.

"HMM! Oh, no, Mr. Prickly. I heard everything."

"Well then, surely you'll be able to reread the last paragragh I just read."

Not in the any mood to get in trouble, Marie agrees. She picks up her textbook, stands up...

"Even if a solid object remain imobile and keep it's shape, the molecules are constantly moving regardless of its current sate. The molecules will constantly bounce off one another in an endless cycle until melting or sublimation."

Despite being only concern about her own problems at hand, Marie has proven that she was in fact paying attention to the lesson.

"Ok, you got lucky Today, Marie. I swear, you're as bad as your Father."

* * *

At recess, Marie shows no sign of improvement. Still not in the mood to do anything due to her depression, she sits quietly at a school wall to be alone, which is something she normally HATES to be.

"Marie!" Thomas shouts out. "We got you a present!"

Although still not in the mood, Marie nonetheless turns to look at what Thomas is talking about. Just for her, Thomas and Jazz presents Marie with...

"The hovercraft you wanted to make! Can't go Mach 5, but it's still pretty awesome!"

As selfless and generous the act is..."Sorry guys. I don't want to play Today." Marie explains.

"OH, COME ON! I worked all night on this just so you wouldn't-"

"Thomas, Thomas." Jazz interrupts. "Maybe we really should just leave her alone."

Now very annoyed by how Marie is acting..."Alright, fine. Anyone else want to have a free ride?"

After asking everyone nearby, kids begin to race toward the hovercraft, wanting get a ride on the thing. Three kids get on the ride together with Thomas and Jazz, and shortly after, take right off the ground.

Although still moping, Marie raises her head to see her friends riding on the hovercraft that Thomas made for her. She can tell that the kids on it are having a blast. On the ride, in addition to Thomas and Jazz, she notices that Fred and Xavier got the first turn on. She also sees that another girl is on the ride with them. Then, she realizes who it is that's on the ride.

It's herself.

"No...the homunculus..."

She has no idea why or how the homunculus is on the ride, but she's not going to let it get away.

The first right comes to a quick end, with everyone but Thomas getting off as soon as it ends. As soon as it lands, Marie comes marching towards it with fury, grabbing her doppleganger by the shirt.

"These are MY friends! I'm not letting YOU take them from me." Marie says with great anger.

"MARIE!" Thomas shouts.

"What on Earth are you doing, girl?" Jazz asks.

Marie turns to look at her friends before looking back at her clone again, but as soon she looks back at the homunculus, she realizes that she has just made a horrible mistake. It wasn't the homunculus at all. In fact, it wasn't even a girl! She's been bullying a little 7 year old boy. What she actually saw was nothing more then her imagination due to her own stress.

She quickly drops the boy after realizing what she has done. She now looks more horrified from what she's done then the victim. Now completely embarrassed and ashamed for making the scene, she spins right back around and runs away from the crowd of kids, running right back inside the school to be away from everyone.

"Thomas, we're either going to need a bigger hovercraft, or pray for Marie alot more now." Jazz says.

* * *

**Whew. Pretty dark chapter if I say so myself.**

**Poor Marie. Thanks to me, she's scarred for life. And i fear that may get worse in the next chapter. And by that, I mean it WILL get worse in the next chapter.**

**Now I actually wanna make this a particularly special author's note.**

**Recently, I've realized just how many readers and comments this story is actually getting, despite the fact it's about an OC I wasn't sure was well known outside of deviantart. I never expected it to be so well liked here.**

**For that, I wanna thank you, my readers, for enjoying the story so far. You all help me want to write more. Ciao for now.**


	12. I'm The Real Marie

To Be Human

Chapter 12: I'm The Real Marie.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Marie has chosen to keep herself as far away from everyone as possible. After making such a scene at recess for what looked like no reason has proven to be too much for the little girl.

On the bus ride home, after what Marie did, alot of the kids feel scared to sit anywhere near her. However, since Marie is in no mood to be sitting next to anyone, it may be for the best. Wanting to keep an eye on her, Thomas and Jazz have chosen to sit right behind her.

"Uhh, Marie?" Jazz asks. "Would...you like to hang out with us after?"

But Marie remains silent.

"Come on! You know you want to. You love hanging out with us!"

But Marie remains silent. Only now, Thomas starts to get angry at Marie.

"Marie!" Thomas say. "You're suppose to be hyperactive, cheerful, reckless, yet hard to hate. You're not acting like the real Marie."

Immediately angered by what Thomas just said, Marie spins her head right around with the angriest looking glare one can imagine. Marie was already not in any mood to talk to anyone, but now Thomas has gone and made it worse.

'Uhh...ok then." Thomas says in fear. "We'll...leave you alone now."

* * *

Shortly after, the bus makes the stop in front of her house. She quickly gets off to get away from everyone, including her friends. All day, she's been thinking about the Homunculus and has been imagining it trying to take her friends away from her. As far as she's concerned, Thomas and Jazz are HER friends, whether she's the real Marie or not.

After finding coming home, she immidiately notices a note left on the table.

'Marie. Went to get a few parts. Snack is in the kitchen, me and Mom will be home soon.  
-Dad.'

"Grr...Which Marie is he talking about." Marie asks herself with anger.

Nonetheless, Marie heads to the kitchen to grab the snack, which is a plate of cookies. Sitting on the table is her pet platypus, Perry, who was eating one of the cookies. For the first time all day, Marie begins to laugh at the site.

"Perry the Platypus. The failproof way to light up my day." She says to the family pet.

Feeling a little better, she sits down, starts petting Perry, and eating some of the cookies. She's still not quite feeling her old self again, but at least the pain is relieved.

"Actually, since I'm a robot, I wonder how I can actually eat."

As soon as Marie mentions that she's a robot, Perry becomes much more alerted, which Marie doesn't notice.

"I wonder if the Homunculus can eat anything in the tank down there. If only I could ask Daddy if it could...wait a second...Daddy isn't here."

Upon realizing that she and Perry are the only ones here, another thought comes into her mind, and a dark one at that. She turns her head towards where the basement door is, which is where the Homunculus is hidden.

"Stay right here, Perry. I'll be right back."

Having the perfect opportunity to be alone with the Homunculus, she finishes her last cookie and makes her way to the basement, not realizing that Perry is following her. She quickly makes her way to the basement, where she's greeted by the S.P.I.D.E.R which emerges from the ceiling.

"S.P.I.D.E.R! Open the secret door!"

Obeying the order of Marie, the robot moves towards the hidden door, lights up its big red eye, and opens up the door to the secret lab. Marie takes a step forward to go inside, but first, she gets another thought.

"I'm also going to need something else. Make me something I can use to cause some damage down there in the lab."

Hearing what his owner just said makes Perry scared. REALLY scared. Could she be planning to do what he thinks she's planning to do? Nonetheless, S.P.I.D.E.R mindlessly obeys its orders and does exactly what Marie had asked for. After about 10 seconds, it finishes a weapon for Marie. An extremely simple cutting axe.

"Huh." Marie says, expecting something more advance. "Oh well. There's no tech like low tech!"

Having everything she needs, Marie walks inside the hidden lab to reunite with...well, herself.

Perry is fully aware of Project H and he knows nothing good can come from an axe made for chopping. Reacting quickly, he whips out his secret agent fedora, but instead of putting it on, he simply looks inside of it. Inside his hat is a small machine called 'Phineas Radar'. Looking at it, he finds that Phineas is in fact close to the house. Phineas has come home just in time.

Perry runs out of the house, resume is 'mindless platypus' position, and runs out on all fours to seemingly greet his owner, who is now stepping out of his car.

"Oh, there you are, Perr-"

Without stopping, Perry runs and jumps right into the air, grabbing Phineas's car keys. He then runs right back inside to have Phineas follow him.

"Hey, wait! I need those! I can't have you swallow them! Again!"

* * *

As Marie enters the secret lab, Marie continues to walk forward towards the main attraction of the room. The Homunculus.

With an axe being dragged behind her, absolute anger in her mind, and the fear of being replaced, she's finally feeling like talking to someone today, and it's not going to be pleasent.

"YOU!" Marie shouts.

From inside its watery prison, the Homunculus opens up its eyes and acknowledges Marie.

"I know who you are, and I don't like it! I don't care if you're the real Marie Flynn or not, but Thomas and Jazz are MY friends, Phineas and Isabella are MY parents, but most of all, this is MY life! What do you have to say about that."

The Homunculus hears Marie, but remains silent.

"I may be a robot, but as far as I'm concern, I AM Marie Flynn, and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me."

Again, the Homunculus remains silent.

"SAY SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING OR I'LL-"

"Marie Elizabeth Flynn!"

After following Perry and reclaiming his keys from Perry, an unexpected guess arrives. Phineas is now facing the worst case scenario that he was hoping to avoid. His daughter standing right in from of Project H.

"Marie..." Phineas says as he walks closer to his girl.

"Stay back, Daddy!" Marie says as she raises her axe. "One step closer, and I'll do what I'm best at! Breaking and/or blowing up machines!"

"Where did you get that...nevermind. Marie, lower that axe and calm down!"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Marie screams. "You're trying to replace me because I'm not your real daughter!"

"What? Don't be rediculous. You ARE my real daughter." Phineas tries to explain.

"Don't you lie to me! I know I'm actually a robot! I've seen Tommy's X-Ray, and I heard from you and Mom that once the Homunculus is done, you'll get rid of me and my robot body! Or did I hear all that wrong?"

Phineas has gotten into quite the bind this time. He's not too sure on how this has happened, but he has to face the fact that it has happened. He can't make a lie for this one, so that leaves only one option.

"You're right, kiddo. I'm not going to lie to you. I guess I have no other choice but to tell you the truth. The truth of you're robot body, the truth of Project H, everything."

Hearing and believing that her old man is finally will to tell her the truth, she slowly lowers her axe down, away from the tank.

"You better not lie again." Marie says. "I hate liers.

"I know." Phineas answers. "I taught you to do that."

* * *

**I bet you've all been looking forward to this. At last! The truth will be revealed!**

**But, just because the questions are gonna get answered, that doesn't mean this story is anyone near completion. No, I still have a lot of fun to squee out of this story, and I'm going to love it. I hope you will too.**

**Oh man, I told myself not to add any musical chapters in this story like my last stories, but suddenly, I can imagine myself doing a parody song called "I'm the real marie." XD**

**What else can I say. You all know me, if you ask me something, I'll try and come up with an answer for you. So feel free to comment. Until my next chapter, ciao!**


	13. Answering Some Questions

To Be Human

Chapter 13: Answering Some Questions.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

At last, after all of the stress that Marie has been going through, she is finally going to get some answers regarding her body and the existence of the Homunculus. Firstly though, Marie had to explain herself for being in the secret lab.

"So, you and your friends have been snooping around, have you? Aren't you a little young to be doing that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Marie asks. "I've you snooping around to find your Birthday presents. Now stop stalling and tell me what's going on."

After a taking in a deep breath..."Alright. Where do I begin."

* * *

_It all started when you were little, only 5 years old. We're not entirely sure how or why, but you caught some really strange disease, which had been infecting your entire body. It seemed cancerous, as it was spreading throughout your entire body. What it was doing was causing you're insides to suffer from necrosis, meaning your cells were unnaturally dying._

_Doctors tried virtually everything, and I spent alot of money for the best treatment, medicine, and research to help you. But nothing was curing you from it._

"I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Flynn." The doctor said. "But we're simply stumped. We did the best that we could, but I'm afraid there's simply not enough time. She's...simply out of time."

_I remember that horrible day, when the head doctor told me and your mother the horrible news. I had never felt her hug me as tight as she did that day. I decided not to accept fate and oppose it._

"Well, thank you for all you've done." Phineas told the doctor. "But I would very much like to bring my daughter back home with me."

"What? Wait, Phineas..." Isabella said. "What are-"

"I'm really the only person who hasn't helping her yet. If no other doctor can help her, I've really got no choice."

"Phineas, you know NOTHING about medicine." Isabella claims.

"Hey, I knew nothing about rollercoasters, but that didn't stop me, now did it?"

_That was when I finally got desperate. Although, like your mother told me, I knew nothing about medicine. So I figured between me, your Uncle Ferb, and Doctor D, we'd figure something out. I spent hours alone convincing Hienz not to put a self-destruct button in any of the machines we used. Then another hour when we made your robot body. No clue why he loves them._

_Anyway, using the knowledge we already had about your illness, we began our research. Sadly, we couldn't find ANYTHING to improve your condition._

"How about..." Doofenshmirtz said. "...we convert the necrosis into apoptosis with the use of a switch."

"Apoptosis?" Phineas said to himself. "The process programmed cell death, and with a switch-HIENZ! FOR THE LAST TIME! NO SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON!"

"Aww, come on! I use self-destruct buttons all the time, and look how well my inators and robots have turned out."

"Yeah, they're walking, sometimes talking machines of disas-wait a second..."

_Dr. D, in a moment when I thought he was an idiot, reminded me that he's an absolute genius! He gave me a desperate idea, but it was a desperate situation, so I didn't have anything else to lose._

_Based on wht Dr. D said, we decided to simply take out all infected parts of your body, and in their places, robotic parts, hence your current body. But another issue, where parts near the infected body parts began to die as well, so we ending up replacing nearly your entire insides with machinery._

_When we finally finished you..._

"Well that was pointless." Doofenshmirtz said as he looked at their results. "Why couldn't we just of made a robot girl from the start?"

"She's not entirely robot. Her skin, brain, and heart are still organic." Phineas explained. "They're the only parts of her we could've saved, but at least we finally saved her."

"Yeah, but unless her robotic, arms, legs, eyes, lungs, skull, and everything altogether can grow, she's just gonna be the same little girl for the rest of her life now."

Ferb then corrects Doofenshmirtz by saying..."Eyes never grow in anybody's entire life."

"Smarty pants."

_Sadly, Dr. D was right. If I had left you the way you were at the time, you would've been a 5 year old girl forever. So from time to time, I would have to update your body to simulate growth. I figured that alone would've scarred you to much, so I decided to keep your robot body a complete secret._

* * *

"And that, Marie Elizabeth, is why you're half machine."

Dropping the axe she carried in with her, Marie falls backwards and sits down onto the ground after hearing what her father just told her. Surprisingly, she's not overly horrified by what she's heard. In fact, she's feeling a huge sense of relief.

"Then this means...I really AM Marie? Oh man, is that a...wait..." She says as a though comes to her head. "But...what about the homunculus?"

"Two years ago, I started looking back at what it really is that you've been missing and began to fear that you would someday discover the dark secret we've been keeping from you. I then decided that the best way for you to never know would've been to make you into an actual human being again. That's when I started Project H, where I would create a brand new human body for you. Using your DNA, would make a body idenical to your image, but purified from you're original illness."

At long last, everything Marie is hearing is making sense. Her robot body, Project H, everything! There's just one more thing that Marie doesn't understand.

"If you made the Homunculus to be my new body, then why is it even alive?" Marie asks.

"It's not alive. It's just an empty shell, more or less." Phineas answers.

"Then why can it move and blink from inside it's tank?"

Confused by what Marie is telling him, Phineas decides to take a look at the Humonculus to try and see what it is she's talking about. He looks through the glass to see his creation, only to find that it's actually staring right back at him. He even notices it when it blinks its eyes.

"HOLY PLATYPUS! IT **IS** ALIVE!"

From here, Phineas is now in the same boat as Marie. He told her why he created the Homuncuus, but now he too is wondering how it's alive. It seems that even Phineas himself doesn't have all of the answers.

* * *

**I hate myself sometimes. I've always complained about cliffhangers, yet this story has more cliffhangers then a mountain.**

**So anyway, unlike most of the cliffhangers, this one actually gives you some answers. Only problem, I kept one more question unanswered. :trollface:**

**The Homunculus will finally start getting more involved in the story from here on out, now that Phineas knows that it's alive. Next chapter will explain how it even IS alive at all.**

**The chapter is shorter then I expected, but I'm happy with it. Until next time, ciao.**


	14. Marie meets Marie

To Be Human

Chapter 14: Marie meets Marie.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

"This can't possible right?" Phineas says to himself. "It's not even fully developed. So how could it even be alive?"

Things were already bad enough, since Phineas had been forced to tell Marie about Project H and her robotic body. Now, for reasons unknown, the Homunculus, the body Phineas has been making specifically for Marie, has come alive.

"This is impossible. I've been monitoring this thing forever, and it never had so much as a heartbeat. It's not even meant to move until I had your-" Then, before getting anymore upset, Phineas takes a deep breath, lets it out, and finally calms down. "Marie, let me ask you something."

"Shoot it." She answers.

"You said that you and your friends came in yesterday and snooped around, right?"

"Well, I knew we shouldn't have, but...yeah, I we did."

"Alright, Marie. This is important. Tell me, what EXACTLY did you and your friend do when you were all here?"

Marie begins to rethink what she did to answer Phineas's question. After retaking a few steps, she remembers what she did.

"I went to the first thing I saw that grabbed my eye!" Marie says.

"The Homunculus?"

"No, it was covered at the time. I actually went over to a gadget near it. It was broken, so I tried to fix it."

"What gadget? The only other attraction in here besides the Homunculus...unless..." Phineas says as an epiphany comes to him. He walks over to in front of Homunculus, and asks. "Marie, is THIS what you're talking about?"

The thing Phineas is talking about is none other then the apparently important arch that he found broken since the other day.

"YES! I REMEMBER THAT!" Marie says upon seeing it. "Yes, I saw it and noticed it wasn't working. I attached a few wires where they should've went, adjusting the energy input, and...oh, right! Immidiately after, it electrocuted me. From me though, I should've seen that coming."

Upon hearing what his daughter said, it becomes clear to Phineas.

"Th-then...IT WORKS!" Phineas shouts with excitement. "Or at least it sort of works, but to think it would work at all! This could be the breakthrough I've been looking for!"

In his excitement, Phineas forgets about what he was doing and starts examining the arch. With ideas coming into his head and a smile growing on his face, Phineas has never looked as excited about something.

"Yo! Daddy! What's up? What is that thing anyway?" Marie asks, being confused by her father's excitement.

"Marie dear, this thing is what I've been planning to use to get you inside the Homunculus." Phineas explains. "You see, my original idea of seperating you from your robotic body and into the new one was to cut open your head, remove you're brain, and place it into the Homunculus."

"That sounds gruesome, disgusting...and awesome."

"Exactly. Unfortunately, I felt it was too big of a risk to remove your brain from your head since you would most likely...well, die. So, I began designing the most complicated invention to ever come out of my mind. The Mind Arch!"

Now learning the importance of the machine that she fixed, activated, and broke, Marie starts to take another close look at it. Since it's broken though, she's not overly impressed.

"I wanted..." Phineas says as he tries to think of the words. "...to put YOU...into that! I wanted to send everything that is you from your current body into the new one. Your brain waves, you're life energy, your thoughts...basically, your soul. Rather then make a brand new Marie altogether as the Homunculus, I've wanted YOU live on. So I decided to go mad scientist style, and discovered how to temper with life itself, and I''ve nearly understand the human mind itself! Once I understand completely, The Mind Arch can be completed!"

"Wow...that's amazing! Nobel Prize amazing!" Marie says in amazement.

"Meh. I have two already."

"But...that doesn't quite explain why the Homunculus is alive."

"I think what happened is that when you activated the Arch, you somehow transfered a piece of your mind into the mindless Homunculus. You've actually managed to bring it to life! Now...I wonder how well it can...?"

Curious about the now living Homunculus, Phineas decides to to walk up towards the tank and pulls down a nearby lever. This causes the tank to slowly drain of the liquid until the Homunculus is lands on its own two feet. Then, the door opens upward, freeing the Homunculus from its chamber. Phineas then reaches in to remove the breathing tube over it's mouth. Nothing is now keeping it inside.

"Uhh...Homunculus? Walk out." Phineas orders.

Slowly getting its balance, the Homunculus slowly moves one foot out of the tank, and then the other. It has successfully made its first step into the real world. If this doesn't count as being alive, nothing does.

"Amazing...simply amazing." Phineas says "Have I been this close this whole time?"

"Apperently, but what are we going to do with her?" Marie asks.

"Well, if I'm right, when the Mind Arch gets finished and used on the Homunculus again, you'll simply be brought back together, with you as the dominent mind. As for now, I guess...you have a new friend here."

Sadly, this isn't exactly the kind of friend Marie wants. A living, breathing copy of yourself? Nothing can possibly be creepier then that. Although, the least Marie can do is to at least TRY and makes friends with it, and maybe even see what it can actually do.

"I'm Marie. You are a Homunculus." Marie says. "Can you say 'Homunculus'? Ho-mun-cu-lus!"

However, it remains silent.

"Come on. Say it with me. Homuncu-"

"HHHHEEEE AAAHHHH SHHHAAAA..."

"GAH!"

The strange and horrifying sounds the Homunculus makes scares Marie, knocking her to the ground, and makes her hide behind Phineas.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG!"

"Marie, she's not completed formed yet. Her vocal cords won't let her speak properly yet." Phineas then turns to the Homunculus and says..."You should remain silent and not strain yourself."

Immediately, the Homunculus goes silent again, resuming its emotionless self again. Somehow, Marie finds this to be just as disturbing.

Upon realizing this..."I'll put her back inside." Phineas says. "And I guess we're going to have tell your mother that the secret is out. She's going to be so mad when I tell her. If she asks, you snuck in here."

"Daddy, I DID sneak in hear."

"Good, because that means she's gonna have to go through you before she kills me."

Done explaining everything to Marie, Phineas brings the Homunculus back inside the development tank, straps the breathing tube back over its mouth, shuts it close, and lets it fill back up again. With the Homunculus once again secured, Phineas and Marie are now free to leave the lab, but now have to face the wrath of Isabella. Hopefully. she'll stay calm and remain her sweet self.

When Marie first entered the lab, she was hoping to leave with a huge snese of relief and end the issue once and for all. Sadly, she still feels a little tense, what with actually interacting with the Homunculus for the first time. At least she can leave it knowing what it is, and know that she's the real Marie, and that the fake is locked up for the time being.

* * *

**YAY! Next chapter is finally done! **

**Not exactly one of my famous cliffhanger endings, but at least it's enough to make you ask "What will happen next?"**

**I fear that my also famous writer's block is gonna be trolling with me in the next chapter, since I don't expect it to be an overly exciting chapter. I hate my brain sometimes.**

**I'm also a little sad that Thomas and Jazz haven't been used lately. At least I know they'll still be important.**

**Well, that's all I can think of for the author's note right now. Ask me anything else and I'll try to answer you. Until next time, ciao.**


	15. How does Isabella feel?

To Be Human

Chapter 15: How does Isabella feel?

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

At least one monkey has gotten off of Phineas's back. Now that he knows that Marie knows about Project H, he can stop hiding secrets. Since Marie is no longer in the dark, Phineas decides to let his loving, patient, and forgivng wife know about it. In the living room...

"YOU TOLD MARIE! WE MADE SUCH AN EFFORT TO KEEP IT SECRET!"

Unfortantely, Isabella isn't in a forgiving mood, as she quickly enrages and begins to strangle Phineas like a 10 year old boy.

"Mom, to be fair, I found out on my own." Marie says to save her father.

"Would you like to take his place?" Isabella asks.

"Carry on."

Having her daughter's permission, Isabella continues to humorously strangle Phineas. Eventually though, she gets tired, loses her grip, and lets her husband breath again, although Phineas has to huff and puff for air.

"Sorry Isabella, but she was standing right in front of the Homunculus with an axe in her hands. If I didn't tell her something, I woould've hate to see what could've happened."

"Really? Where did you get the axe?" Isabella asks Marie. "And...when did this fanfic get so violent?"

"I'm sorry Mom." Marie apologizes. "Between dreams I was having, the hallucinations I had at school, and the fact there's a freaking clone of my in the basement brought out the worse of me!"

Feeling exhausted from taking in all of this and strangling her husband, Isabella sits down to try and process what has happened.

"I always knew Project H was a bad idea. I only saw messy results from the start, and this is one of them."

"Well, look at the bright side. NOW we don't have to lie to our daughter anymore!"

Although not happy with what she's learning..."I guess you're right." Isabella says as she sits down on the couch and pouts. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, since Marie knows about Project H and was even able to help with a step, maybe..."

"OH NO WAY, DADDY!" Marie says as she suddenly starts to panic. "I've been having nothing but bad luck ever since I first saw...ME...down there. I really can't handle that kind of stress any more!"

Phineas then remembers the way Marie acted down in the lab, and before he explained to her the truth of Project H, she had a chance to talk about her day. He understands now that the best thing to is to keep her away from the Homunculus for awhile. That said, he also has to admit that everything that Isabella said before is also true.

"I've still been making good progress, and Marie has proven to me that I'm in the right direction." Phineas explains. "The Homunculus will be fully developed, the Mind Arch will be completed, and Project H WILL be successful! As far as you two are concerned, nothing has changed. As for right now..."

Reaching into a nearby drawer, Phineas pulls out a set of schematics. Then, he tosses them to Marie.

"What do you say we go build together something like I promised?"

Finally smiling again after hearing the idea..."YEAH! Let's!"

At least Phineas is aware that he's made his little girl feel much better. Unfortunately for him, he once again doesn't completely understand Isabella's feelings. What a great husband.

Isabella has heard first hand about Marie's experience with the Homunculus that she and Phineas has been hiding for the last few years. She wouldn't of bared to of seen Marie acting the way she did, and because of Marie's choice to not help out to finish Project H, she fears that it may very well happen again. As a loving mother who never wants to see harm to her child, she's determined to protect Marie.

* * *

Later that night, long after Marie spent time with Phineas, she decides to tell her friends about everything she learned via computer webcam.

"So it turns out that I reall AM the real Marie! Isn't that great guys?" Marie asks.

"Marie, we always knew you were you." Thomas says over the computer.

"Yeah, girl. There's no way we were going to let anyone else replace you." Jazz says. "We'd pick our little robot girl over a clone of you anyday!"

"I have to say though, I'm still not overly comfortable with the fact that...welll..." Marie pauses as she gets nervous. "There's a living copy of myself downstairs in my basement, and that still freaks me out a little."

Instantly knowing that his cousin is getting scared again, Thomas says..."Try not to let it bother you. You've been saying that this whole time, there's been another you in your house. As far as I'm concerned, you are the one and only Marie Flynn. No debates, no questions, you are the only one."

After hearing the very nice thing that Thomas just said to her, Marie perks right back up again, feeling lucky to have such a great friend.

"Thanks Tommy. I think I may get a better sleep tonight after hearing that." Marie says with a smile. "Actually, I need to get off anyway. Night guys."

Now blushing, which Marie sadly doesn't notice, Thomas says..."Good night, Marie."

So Marie finally logs off from her computer, leaving Thomas and Jazz alone in their little video conference.

"You're SO gonna win her over someday!" Jazz says.

"Yeah, well if you jynx it, I'm going to break you like how Aunt Isabella broke the forth wall in the last scene."

Done talking for night as well, Thomas logs off. This leave Jazz alone. It also leaves her very confused about the last thing Thomas said to her, which to her, makes no sense what-so-ever.

"Poor boy's so love-strucked, he's going crazy."

* * *

Later that night, as Marie said, she's now getting a very good sleep, as is her old man. Instead, the only one in the Flynn house who isn't getting any sleep is Isabella. Unable to sleep, she gets up and leaves the bedroom.

Isabella has learned that alot has happened that she's been hoping would never happen. Project H being discovered by Marie, and then become scared after seeing the Homunculus itself. On top of all that, the Homunculus has actually come alive! Not even Phineas himself expected that to happen.

"This whole thing is getting ridiculous." Isabella says to herself.

Feeling that she's up, she decides she may as well check on the thing that's been bothering her. She now wants to meet the now living Homunculous. She knows it'll probably make it harder to fall asleep, but she still has a strong need to comfront it. She makes her way into the basement, turns on the lights, and spots the Super-Polytech-inventing-Designing-and-Engineering Robot (S.P.I.D.E.R).

"S.P.I.D.E.R! Open the door to the secret lab!" Isabella orders.

Normally, whenever a Flynn makes an order like that, the S.P.I.D.E.R would except it, and perform it as fast as it can. This time, the machine remains passives, not moving at all.

"S.P.I.D.E.R!" Isabella shouts, now getting angry. "Open the door!"

At last, the S.P.I.D.E.R makes a reaction, by lighting up it's giant red eye, which is now staring towards Isabella. Other then that though, it's not doing anything that Isabella is asking it to do.

"Oh, fine! I'll do it myself."

Annoyed by the useless contraption, Isabella walks to a computer on a nearby working desk. She hates having to do open the door manually because it involves a series of passwords.

"Three special passwords." Isabella says as she types in words into the computer. "Marie...Isabella...Paola...one of these days, I'm going to ask Phineas who that last girl's name is. A-anyway, that should-"

Finally, the S.P.I.D.E.R makes a move. Using one of the eight arms equiped on it, it quickly grabs one of Isabella's arms and pulls her away from the computer with great force!

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-"

Before letting her scream and attracting any unwanted attention, the S.P.I.D.E.R use's another arm to cover Isabella's mouth with duck tape, rendering her speechless. Before letting her remove the tape, the machine takes advantage of its many arms by holding back her arms, then tie them up together with some strong wire. It then knocks her to the ground, allowing it to get to Isabella' legs, which it also ties up. Then to finish the whole thing up, it ties up Isabella's stomach, making it so she can't struggle any more.

This whole process takes the machine only a few short seconds before completely incapacitating Isabella. She's unable to move, scream for help, anything except muffle for help.

"Mmmhh, mmhhh!"

With Isabella unable to escape and as tied up as she can be, the S.P.I.D.E.R opens up a nearby closet door, grabs hold of Isabella, and drags her inside before shutting the door on her. The S.P.I.D.E.R wasn't even sure what it was Isabella was planning to do, but it's putting in great effort to make sure she doesn't get inside the secret lab.

* * *

**SCREW YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! I wrote a new chapter! :D**

**Most of the chapter isn't made to be TOO exciting, but as I was writing the last scene, it felt almost like I was writing something dirty. :P  
Me and my dirty mind.**

**I feel that it's now worth noting that when I made S.P.I.D.E.R, it was ehavily inspired by The Fabrication Machine, the main antagonist of the Tim Burton movie, "9". So now that you know that, you'll know that sh-t is about to get real.**

**Why is the spider going haywire? What will happen to Isabella? When will I finish the next chapter?**

**Well, you're gonna have to wait and see. Until next time, ciao!**


	16. SPIDER

To Be Human

Chapter 16: S.P.I.D.E.R

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

The very next morning, in the master bedroom...

"Mmm..." Phineas says as he slowly begins to wake up with a smile. "Hey, wanna give me some loving?"

Still drowsy, Phineas begins to reach out onto Isabella's side of the bed, only to find something a little unexpected. Lying in his bed isn't his beautiful wife, but instead lies Perry the Platypus.

"Krrrr..."

"OH! Um...uhh...there you are Perry?" Phineas says akwardly, feeling very embarrassed. "Hey. Where's Isabella?"

Giving Isabella the Perry treatment, Phineas becomes confused as to where Isabella mysterious disappeared to, so he goes looking for her. He finds that she's nowhere upstairs, so he goes downstairs, walks into the kitchen, and lucky him, he finds a note on the table. Written in Isabella's hand writing.

_Gone out for awhile. Be back soon.  
-Isabella Garcia-Shapiro._

"Huh. I guess she's gone out. But...why did she write her whole name like that?"

As he thinks about the letter, he loses interest after he sees Marie walking into kitchen, who came in to dump an empty bowl of cereal into the sink. Phineas notices that she's looking much perkier then she has been lately.

"Hey Daddy! Have you seen Mom anywhere?" Marie asks.

"Oh! Marie!" Phineas says as he puts the note down. "No idea. I hope it's nothing too serious. Anyway, did you sleep well last night?"

"No bad dreams, no waking up the wrong way, nothing but a great sleep."

"That's my girl!" Phineas says, being happy knowing this little girl is feeling better. He then goes to the fridge and pulls out a bagged lunch from it. "Now you better get to the bus stop before you miss the bus."

"Aww, but I like it when you drive me to school."

"Marie..."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Bye Dad!"

Off to catch her bus and meet up with her friends, Marie gives Phineas a quick wave goodbye and leaves.

With Marie gone, as well as having no wife in the house, Phineas figures that he should take advatage of the peace and quiet and try and get some work done on Project H. Afterall, he needs to completely remake the Mind Arch, but thanks to Marie, he knows exactly where to start from. After making his way to the basement...

"S.P.I.D.E.R! Open the-"

"...mmhhh...mmmhhh..."

He hears something. Coming from the closet. Openning the door, he finds his wife, still wearing her night gown, but also completely tied up with her mouth taped. Rather then being horrified from this, Phineas actually just shakes his head.

"Isabella, I told you already. I don't like doing any of that kinky stuff."

Bending down to reach his wife, he slowly removes the tape that's been covering up her mouth. As soon as he removes it...

"PHINEAS, BEHIND YOU!"

Before Phineas can get a chance to react, the 8 metal arms from the S.P.I.D.E.R comes and pulls him out of the closet. Phineas struggles as he gets yanked out of the closet, but his machine is proving to be too powerful.

"S.P.I.D.E.R! Cease and desist!" Phineas orders in anger.

Despite the order, the machine continues doing what it's already doing. With the intent to tie up Phineas as well, it reaches for some more wire, but before it can actually tie Phineas up...

"Override function! Deactivation: Code 12, 9 , 60."

Upon hearing the override command, the large red eye of the S.P.I.D.E.R shuts off, its arms all go limp, it lets go of Phineas, and completely shuts down.

Thank heavens, the out of control machine is now actually under control. Since Phineas isn't well tied up, he's able to get the wires on him right off. He then charges towards Isabella and begins to untie her."

"What happened?" Phineas asks.

"Oh, it was aweful! I came down to check on the homunculus, and instead of letting me into the lab, that MONSTER you call a robot when nuts and locked me into the closet! I've been locked in all night!"

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. S.P.I.D.E.R isn't designed to keep people out of the lab. Must be a loose wire or something."

"PHINEAS! A loose wire wouldn't make it tie me up, gag me, and shove me into a closet!"

As Phineas and Isabella begin to argue about current problem, a new one quickly emerges. Despite the shut down order, the S.P.I.D.E.R's eye begins to get back its red glow. Phineas quickly realizes that it's reactivating and becomes horrified from it.

"Override function! Deactivation: Code 12, 9 , 60." Phineas repeats. "Deactivate right this-"

Instead of turning off like it was told to, it instead thursts one of its robotic arms towards Phineas, which he barely manages to dodge. The scene is clearly becoming too dangerous for Phineas and Isabella.

"Isabella! Get back upstairs! It's not built to leave the basement or the lab!"

Listening to Phineas and being scared for her life, Isabella runs back upstairs Phineas close behind her. Not being sure which on of them to grab, the S.P.I.D.E.R loses its opportunity to capture one of them, thus being left alone in the basement with Phineas and Isabella being safe upstairs.

"Alright Phineas. I think we both know what you're going to do today." Isabella says.

"Lock up the basement door so nothing can come in and out of the basement?"

"NO! Turn off or destroy that...thing! It's keeping us away from the Homunculus! Besides, the freezer is down there and I need to defrost a chicken by tomorrow."

"Well, I'm not letting you go down there while my robot is acting rogue. I need to think of something here."

While Phineas begins to think of away to deal with his latest mess, the S.P.I.D.E.R begins working through a plan of its own. Hovering over the work table and reaching over the lab with its arms, it begins to build something at a fast pace.

* * *

In the halls of Danville elementery school...

"TOMMY! JAZZ!" Marie shouts out. "Wha'cha doin guys?"

"Well, well. It looks like somebody is back to her old self again." Jazz says with delight.

"In that case, I take cover for when she blows something up." Thomas says.

"Oh, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy! Even your negativety from being such a downer won't put a frown back on my face! In any case, because I missed so much yesterday, I want to have a time of my life this recess! You guys still have that hovercraft?"

"I left it at home." Thomas answers. "But, if you want to, you can come over after school and we can ride on it again."

"Pfff. I say we fix it up so it can actually go Mach 5 like I wanted it too."

Before they can discuss there plans further, the school bell begins to ring.

"Aww, class is starting. We'll talk about it later guys. Ciao!" Marie says before running off to class.

With plans being made for after school, Thomas feels satisfied that the apple of his eye is back to being her old cheery self again, despite all the trauma she's been going through lately. The thought of Marie not being happy was painful for him. Knowing that Marie is now smiling makes him smile too.

And the sight of Thomas smiling makes Jazz smile too.

"You're thinking of the thought that me and Marie will ride on the hovercraft together, aren't you?" Thomas asks, which Jazz nods to. "And...you girls don't really think I'm a downer, do you?"

* * *

Later, back at the Flynn house...

"Alright, this should do it."

For the pass few hours, Phineas has been working on something to dear with the out of control monster in the basement. It resembles a large arm cannon that one would see in video games.

"What is thing?" Isabella asks.

"It's an EMP Blaster. Any electronic I shoot with this will permantly shut down. I just need a clear shot at the S.P.I.D.E.R and it'll be as good as destroyed. It won't effect humans, so if you could just distract it for a moment, I can blast it and take it out for good. Now it's not charged up very well, so we may only get a few shots, so let's make them count."

With a plan to stop the machine ready, Phineas equips himself with the blaster, and heads to the basement door. Since Phineas needs to go in second, he gets the door ready so Isabella can go right in.

"Ready, dear?" Phineas asks.

"Ready spagetti!"

Now for the two of them to fight of the S.P.I.D.E.R! Phineas opens the door, and Isabella charges right in with Phineas close behind her! Isabella runs straight down to the bottom and says...

"HEY! I stepp on spiders all the time! So do your...worst?"

As freaky as the S.P.I.D.E.R is to Isabella, what she sees now is something MUCH more horrifying. Inside the basement, instead of seeing the out of control machine hanging on the ceiling, they find a large group of robots. Not just any robots either, but Phinedroids and Ferbots, the robots Phineas and Ferb made when they were children. On top of that, they're arriving in more and more numbers as they leave from the hidden lab.

"Umm...Phineas? Did...you make these too?"

"The S.P.I.D.E.R is programed to know how to build anything I myself already made in the past. It must've remade rthe robotic replicaiton machine to build itself an army."

As more and more 'brobots' fill up the room, their eyes begin to glow red, as they begin to make their way towards Phineas and Isabella. They've proven that they're not in control of the situation at all.

"This isn't going to work. We have to get out of here!" Phineas calls out. "Get out of here!"

With the brobots coming their way, Phineas begins shooting some of them down the EMP Blaster as Isabella escapes the basement. With the blaster only having a few shots in it, he quickly runs out of shots and can no longer deactivate any of them. One of the Ferbots grab hold of the blaster and tries to pull Phineas into the group. With no other choice, he unequipes the blaster to get his arm back, allowing him to get away from the brobots as well.

But it doesn't stop with the basement. As they're number increase, they begin leaving the basement and invade the upper floor. Being unprepared for this sudden invasion, Phineas and Isabella are left with no other option. They have to abandon the house and save themselves. So they run right out of the house and out on the sidewalk.

"Ok, so right now...THEY'VE TAKEN MY HOUSE!" Isabella screams. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"We'll have to go to Ferb house. I think he still has the controller we used to control the Phinedroids and Ferbots."

With a new plan coming to mind now, it seems that they can still retake their house. Unfortunately...

Two more pairs of Phinedroids and Ferbots make their way outside, carrying large metal cubes with them, but they're not going after Phineas or Isabella. Instead, they walk over to different corners of the house. Upon placing the cubes onto the corners, they all push the big red button on them. Seconds later, the cubes begin to glow blue, as a large, glowing dome begins to engulf the entire house.

The brobots have gotten their hands on something that has shielded the entire house in a barrier. There's no way for anything or anyone to get in or out of the house now. Now even if they wanted to get back inside their home, Phineas and Isabella can't.

"We left Perry in there, didn't we?" Phineas asks, now feeling stupid.

"Yes. Yes we did." Isabella answers.

* * *

**WOW! Big chapter, and I wrote it so quickly.**

**I've really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I was able to keep writing and writing until I got it finished. Really proud of myself here. :D**

**Anyway, since I can no longer torture you guys purely with suspence, now I can actually get some action AND suspence into the story. With the S.P.I.D.E.R now in control of the Flynn house, will it be possible for Phineas to get it back?**

**And what about poor Perry?**

**And how will this affect Marie and her frie-my god, there's more suspence here then I thought.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Let's see if I can write the next chapter as fast as this one. Until then, ciao.**


	17. Return of a Hero

To Be Human

Chapter 17: Return of a Hero.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

Due to the chaos that's been going on at the Flynn house, what with not being able to even get inside of it, Phineas and Isabelle have been forced to go to the Fletcher home to get some help from Ferb. At the Fletcher home, where the Flynns are speaking with Ferb and Vanessa...

"We're really glad we could get you to help us, Ferb." Phineas says. "We know that you have a busy job, what with being the Mayor of Danville, but this really is an emergency."

With a smug look on his face for being refered to as the Mayor, Ferb smiles and nods.

"So, you think you could help me take back our house? You and I working together would make it like old times."

To answer Phineas's request, he does it in a very indirect manner. He takes out his cellphone, makes a call, and says...

"Charmy, cancel all my appointments for today." Then, Ferb hangs up. He then realizes that Phineas and Isabella are now giving him a very strange stare. To which Ferb explains..."Umm...my secretary...she likes being called Charmy. Her real name is Star."

Despite the akward moment, there's much more important things going on then to look at Ferb in a wierd way. With a house to get back, Phineas gets right to the point. He walks over to Ferb's computer, begins typing on it, then presents the screen to everyone.

"Alright. This here is a satelite video of my house, which is currently trapped in a barrier."

"Wow. You guys have a satelite watching over our homes?" Isabella asks.

"No, it's just Google maps." Phineas answers. "We're in the future, what do you expect? Anway, this barrier is able to force back anything that touches it, so we can't get in or out of it, and I don't we'll be able to deactivate the Phinedroids and Ferbots while it's up. We have to disable the barrier first."

"I know the perfect guy for the job." Vanessa says.

Going to the phone, Vanessa makes a phone call. Shortly after dialing...

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! How may we destroy you?"_

"Dad, we need your help. Think you can help us destroy something?"

_"Can I? That's like asking if a bee can make honey."_

* * *

The Flynns and Fletcher haven't been the only ones who's been making moves. As they speak, the S.P.I.D.E.R has been busy recreating yet ANOTHER one of Phineas's inventions. As it finishes, a Phinedroid and Ferbbot approaches it.

"Target, Maria Elizabeth Flynn, located!" The Phinedroid says. "Danville Elementary. Currently defenseless."

Upon hearing the news, the S.P.I.D.E.R prepares the final touch to complete its creation. With two of its robotic arms, and grab hold of each of the brobots, and toss them onto the work table. It then begins to merge the robots together with its creation. The mechanical nightmare has finished recreating one of the most impressive invetion Phineas and Ferb ever made.

The Beak armour suit!

Now having a Phinedroid and Ferbot merged within the cockpits, The Beak is now new and improved, ready to perform its mission, to capture Marie.

It's not just robots who're inside the house, however. As the S.P.I.D.E.R continue to build things, Perry The Platypus watch as it prepares to find Marie. Not willing to down and watch anymore, he gets to work. Putting on his secret agent fedora, and taking out a cane to help him and his old body stand on two feet, he goes to see his superior officers.

Running into the living room, he goes onto the couch, moves a cushion off and reveals a large hole in the couch, to which he jumps in. He quickly lands on his old chair in his secret lair, where he sees Carl on the screen.

"Hi Agent P. Captain Carl here. You here that? I've finally been promoted to Captain! WHOO!"

"Carl, don't make me regret getting you that promotion."

"Yes, Marshal Monogram." Carl says in a sad manner. "Anyway Agent P, we've already noticed that your family is locked out of the house due to that...DISGUSTING...spider thingy. Since you're the only living thing in there, you're free to stop it by any means you deem necessary. Reclaim your home and save yourself. Good luck...and take care of yourself, Agent P."

After a quick salute, Perry heads out to try and stop the S.P.I.D.E.R and save his family's home.

* * *

At Danville Elementary, during the recess hour, Marie, Thomas, and Jazz have started to talk about what they should be doing. Sadly, Thomas is making it a little difficult for Marie.

"Oh, come on, Tommy! Why don't you want to build a nuclear powered ice cream maker?" Marie asks.

"The last time we did something like that, I went bald."

Hearing Thomas's little complain, Marie starts to giggle at him. "Oh, Tommy. To think I have you to thank for letting me at laugh at you again."

While feeling a little bit insulted by Marie, Thomas can't help but smile at her. As long as Marie is in a good mood, he will be too, or at least that's how he's seeing it. And as long as Marie and Thomas are happy, Jazz is VERY amused.

While sitting around and just feeling happy, their smiles get wiped away from their faces when a giant shadow quickly passes over them all.

"What was that? A bird?" Jazz asks.

"I think it was just a plane." Thomas says. "And no one better make a Superman joke!"

"Actually..." Marie says as she looks up. "I think it WAS a bird!"

Eventually, all ofthe children look up, but not just the trio. Every child in the school yard began looking up to notice what is flying up in the air. None of them have any idea on what it was, until a teacher recognizes it.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE BEAK!" The female teacher screams with excitement.

"The Beak?" Marie asks. "Isn't that the superhero suit our Dads made?"

Using the supervision The Beak suit offers, the Phinedroid is quickly able to locate Marie from the crowd. With its target locked, The Beak swoops down and flies at ramming speed towards her. Marie and her friends react quickly and all jump out of its path.

"More like a supervillain." Thomas answers back.

Unfortunately for them, The Beak is much too fast, for it immidiately spins around and comes right back, grabbing Marie in the process and brings her right up into the air.

"MARIE!" Thomas and Jazz screams.

"HEY! You put me back down!" Marie yells as she tries to force her way out of The Beak's arms. However, her struggling ends as soon as she realizes that she's 50 feet into the air.

To the horror of every child and teacher in the school yard, Danville's legendary hero has kidnapped Marie Flynn. The two most horrified by this are Marie's two closest friends, Thomas and Jazz. Not wanting to see anything else happen to her, Thomas takes the inititive.

"Come on, Jazz. We're going after her!"

"What? But what about school?"

"You can either stay here and have fun with that math test, or you can come with me and save Marie." Thomas answers before running of to see if he can find where The Beak is taking Marie.

"Well, my Dad will probably kill me for skipping a test, but hey. It's Marie." Jazz says to herself.

Not willing to let let their dear friend be captured, especially after all she's been through lately, Thomas and Jazz sneak out of the school during the confusion to try and chase after The Beak. Fortunately, Thomas is prepared for this. Taking out his wrist watch, he pushes two buttons on it, activating a holographic map. He sees an oranage dot moving forward on it.

"Marie going that way. Follow me!" Thomas says as he runs after Marie.

"You have a Marie tracker?" Jazz asks. "Never took you for a stalker."

* * *

**The Beak returns, and what a return he's making!**

**Will Thomas and Jazz save Marie? Can Perry stop the S.P.I.D.E.R? Will I answer these questions?**

**Now because I can't think of anything else to say, there's something I wanna share with you all. Ever wondered what I might do when I finally finish this story?**

**For a while now, I've came up for the story I wanna start after To Be Human. Haven't came up with a title for it yet, but it will be a prequel story to the series itself. Since I believe Phineas and Ferb are either 11 or 12, the new story will take place about 2 years before that.**

**It will be about Phineas and Ferb's first day of School, only several months after moving to Maple Drive, meaning they'll be the new kids of the block. It'll have them first meet Buford, Baljeet, and most importantly, Isabella. The story will be much more light hearted compared to To Be Human, but it'll still have a villain for it.**

**That's all I'm gonna tell you about without spoiling my major plans with that story. But for now, enjoy this Story. ciao for now.**

**(PS: I snuck a hidden shoutout for one of my favourite readers. Hope she finds it.)**


	18. Home Alone

To Be Human

Chapter 18: Home Alone.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember. Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19. Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

After chasing The Beak down using Thomas's 'Marie Tracker', Thomas and Jazz have finally reached where The Beak had brought Marie. It's none other then the Flynn house, which is still trapped inside a force field barrier. It's quite impressive. A large blue dome of radiation rejecting anything that may touch it, which the kids quickly understand when they see a bird flying by, hitting the barrier, and gets blasted back 100 metres backwards.

"Never knew anyone would go through such extremes to ditch school." Jazz says, being impress with the barrier.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Thomas asks. "It's not like we can expect a force field disabler to fall out of the sky."

As they try and think of a way to get inside the house, and bit of luck reaches their way. From out of the sky, and large green beam of light comes right down and hits the barrier. Immediately afterwards, the barrier disappears.

"You were saying?" Jazz says with a smug look.

Although slightly thrown off by the fact that the barrier suddenly vanished, Thomas and Jazz nonetheless take the chance to step into the Flyn Residence. It's a very good thing that they do, for only short while after steppng onto the front lawn, the glowing cubes that the Brobots placed on the ground begin glowing again, and secnds after that, the barrier surrounds the house once more, trapping the kids inside.

"Easy go, easy come I guess." Thomas says.

"Isn't it the other way-"

"OH, you get the joke!"

* * *

At the Fletcher home, The Flynns and Fletchers have been watching the house situation through the computer, and have been watching everything that's been happening, including the fact that Marie got kidnapped and her friends following her in.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella shouts. "WHY did your old Beak suit just bring Marie home where we can't see her?"

The, Ferb says..."Did everyone forget I was in the suit too?"

"It must've been S.P.I.D.E.R. It must've remade the suit. "But now ALL our kids are in their. Oh man, Baljeet will kill me if he found out his daughter is in there too."

As the parents begin to panic about the new situation, Vanessa continues to talk to her father over the phone, and since her own son is now in mortal danger, she's now REALLY mad at her old man now.

"Dad, I thought you were going to destroy the force field?"

_"I did! MY Disablinator threw a direct hit on it, but it just grew back." _Doofenshmirtz explains, now being on speaker phone. _"I guess I just wasn't able to stop whatever is generating them."_

"He's right." Phineas says. "We shot down the force field, but the actual source. This time, we're going to have to be down there when Dr. D fires his lazer. If I remember, it's made from a few glowing cubes. So we'll get through the barrier, turn off the cubes, then turn off the Phinedroids and Ferbots. You still have the remote Ferb?"

Taking the remote out from his pocket, Ferb brings ease to his step-brother.

"Awesome. Now we just need to think of a way to deal with The Beak, wait until the force field gets shot down, and we'll be ready to save our kids. Let's get down there before Dr. D shoots the house again."

Having a plan ready to retake the Flynn house, Vanessa hangs up on her father and leaves the house together with Ferb and Isabella. Phineas follows behind them, but he's walking a little slower, since he's been putting more thought into the problem at hand. Something about the S.P.I.D.E.R's actions...don't seem to add up right. The actions the S.P.I.D.E.R is making...

"Phineas! Hurry up!" Isabella shouts.

"Coming!"

* * *

Back at the Flynn house, inside Agent P's secret lair, he's been equiping himself with a number of different weapons and armor to take back his home. Before he's ready to set off, however, Captain Carl reappears on the monitor.

"Agent P! It's worse then we thought! The S.P.I.D.E.R has just taken Marie captive, and her friends have somehow gotten inside the house. I'm afriad you're going to have to be more subtle for your mission."

Letting out an annoyed growl from hearing the mission update, Agent P has no choice but to take off all of his secret agent weapons and armor to avoid his master and her friends. This means that things will become much harder since he can't let anyone see him.

Now he has to think of something else.

* * *

Shortly after getting inside the house, Thomas and Jazz have gotten ambushed by a few of Phinedroids and Ferbots, four overall. They already know this isn't going to be easy.

"A flying robot kidnapping Marie, a force field covering her house, and robot gaurds?" Thomas asks himself. "When did my life get so wierd that this doesn't shock me anymore?"

"Less talky! More kicky!" Jazz says as she tries to kick away the robots. "Wait! Thomas, remind me. Rated K, or rated K+?"

"What? What are you..." Thomas says, but decides to play along." I don't know. K+."

"Ok, good."

Upon hearing Thomas say K+, launches a high kick straight into a Phinedroid's head, knocking it right off the body. From there, she grabs both of the Ferbot's by their arms, bend them back, then break the robotic arms off. From there, she starts to beat them down to the groun with their own arms. As for the final Phinedroid, upon seeing its comrades fall, it runs away from Jazz as fast as its little robotic legs will let it.

"Jazz..." Thomas says with a horrified look on his face. "How did you do that?"

"Pff. Those robots were made of lightbulbs, cans, and scrap metal. How couldn't I do that?" "Jazz explains. "Besides! I kick butt for love! Now let's get you and Marie back together, shall we?" She says as she gives Thomas a wink.

"Remind me never to let her learn your moves. Anyway, where should we start looking for Marie?"

"We could try the basement."

To start their search for their best friend, Jazz walks over to the basement door and opens it up. From the top of the stairs, however she sees a huge number of brobots standing at the bottom of the stairs alone. After staring at them for a minute, she slowly closes the door so they don't see her.

"On second thought, let's check upstairs."

* * *

_"On second thought, let's check upstairs."_

From the basement, the S.P.I.D.E.R has been keeping the new guests monitored, watching everything they've been doing. Although they seem like a minor threat to it, it's a threat nonetheless, so it must prepare. Reaching for the all of the tools it can grab with its eight robotic arms, the S.P.I.D.E.R is now beginning to work on itself.

As it upgrades itself, a pair of brobots walk out of the secret lab, but they're not alone. They two robots are escorting another guest to the party. A little red-headed, frekled girl, with her mouth taped up, all tied up, and unable to move without the brobots to guide her, it seems that Marie is going to be used for bait.

* * *

**CHAPTER UP! YAY!**

**I probably would've wrote this faster, but I've been spending the last two days watching an anime I've gotten addicted to. My bad.**

**I was originally going to have Perry save Thomas and Jazz, but decided to instead make Jazz look badass. AND I broke the 4th wall again! I made the right choice.**

**Will Tom and Jazz save Marie? What's the S.P.I.D.E.R planning to do with Marie? Will Baljeet ever learn that his daughter is fighting robots?**

**Not gonna tell you yet. Trollolol. Ciao.**


	19. It's Obviously a Trap

To Be Human

Chapter 19: It's obviously a trap.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

With the Flynn and Fletcher parents waiting outside of the house, they're all waiting for Doofenshmirtz to fire his Disablinator again to take out the force field. Until he does, all they can really do right now is wait and feel useless for now being there for their children.

As they wait, Phineas continues to think over the situation, finding it to be more and more strange.

"Hey, Phineas! Wha'cha thinking?" Isabella asks.

Although there's still so much to think about, Phineas decides to share his thoughts.

"Well, The Super-Polytech-Inventive-Designing-and-Engineering-Robot is designed to do two things. Obey what me, you, and even Marie ask it to do, and to build what I want it to make. However, it can only recreate what I've already made by using a database of my previous work."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't remember ever making a force field device. So either the S.P.I.D.E.R has somehow started to invent things on its own, the Brobots made them on their own, or...maybe there's anoth-"

Suddenly, without anyone expecting it, the force field deactivates! The house can now be retaken.

"Look! Dr. D did it!" Phineas shouts in excitement.

Please to see her father succeed (for once), Vanessa speed-dials her father on her cellphone..."Dad! Great job! The force field is gone!"

_"What are you talking about? The inator isn't even completely recharged yet!"_ Doofenshmirtz says on the phone.

"Then..what happened?"

With the Force Field down, Phineas's trusting pet platypus, Perry, comes running out of the house and meets back up with him and Isabella.

"Oh, there you are Perry! I was worried about you, litttle guy!" Phineas says as he bends down to pet Perry.

"Krrrr..." Perry says, smiling from the fact that he's the one who deactivated the fore field.

"Ok, now let's go save our kids!"

Before they can all get inside, some more 'friends' start to show up. Walking out of the house comes an army of Phinedroids and Ferbots, who have been waiting for something like this to happen. In addition, walking from behind the house are a group of them carrying multiple copies of the machine used to actually create them. They're not going to simply give up the house.

"Alright Ferb!" Phineas says. "Go for it."

Right on queue, Ferb takes out the remote, pushes the button, and...

Nothing happens. Ferb's controller isn't working on the Brobots. Sure, they stop moving for a quick second, but immediately afterwards, their eyes begin to glow a blood red, and they continue to move towards the group. The robots, as far as Phineas and Ferb are concered, are unstoppable now.

This promps Ferb to say..."This is why I like my father-in-law's self-destruct buttons."

* * *

After making their way upstairs, as well as knocking out a few brobots on the way, Thomas and Jazz have managed to make their way to Marie's room, where they've found to be perfectly safe and void of robots. Looking through the window, Jazz sees Marie's and Thomas's parents outside dealing with the brobot army.

"Look, Tom! Its your parents!" Jazz says with excitement. "Though, it looks like they won't be coming in for awhile."

She notices that Thomas hasn't been paying too much attention. Instead, he's been using the tools Marie has in her rooms to to work on his Marie tracker.

"Since Marie or Mrs. Flynn isn't here to say it...wha'cha doin?" Jazz asks. "Wow, that felt good."

"Reconfigurating my Marie tracker. Figured if we're going to be stuck here trying to find Marie, we may as well actually do it." Thomas says. "Anyway, I'm going to reduce the search radius so that we can find where she is in the house. So unless she's not here anymore, we should know exactly-"

After adding one final adjustment, the Marie Tracker activates, displaying a holographic map for Thomas and Jazz, with two orange dots appearing. One is obviously the Homunculus in the secret lab, which means the other...

"This is wierd. It says that Marie is right downstairs in the living room, but we were just there!"

"Think it could be a trap?" Jazz asks.

"Probably. The truely evil thing about it though is that the brobots are using bait we HAVE to take. We can't just let Marie be all alone down there, can we?"

"Heck no! And if we see more of them, I'll do to them what the priest in 'Dead Alive' did to the zombies!" Jazz boasts.

"Eww, that was a disgusting movie! Why would you even make a reference to that?"

"Fff. Where do you think that "I kick butt for love" line I said earlier came from?"

* * *

Having no real choice but to check, Thomas and Jazz carefully walk downstairs to check and see if Marie really is downstairs. From what Jazz could see, all of the brobots seem to be outside, so there's nothing stoping them from coming down. Lucky kids.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, there she lies, Marie Flynn. Tied up and gagged with tape, Marie is simply lying down unconcious on the living room floor.

"It's clearly a trap, but where is it?" Thomas asks.

Although it's clearly suspicious, Thomas and Jazz makes their way to Marie, but slowly.

...chhh...chhh...chhh...

"Can you stop that?" Thomas asks Jazz.

"Stop what?"

...CHHHH...CHHH...

They then quickly realize that its a loud, metal clashing sound that Thomas was hearing, is coming right from behind them. They turn to see it. Emerging from the basement, no longer bound down there and fully capable of crawling on the floor, and having it's red eye targeting onto Thomas and Jazz, the S.P.I.D.E.R is ready to catch its prey.

"It was a trap, alright." Thomas and Jazz both say.

Without wasting a moment, the S.P.I.D.E.R makes a quick dash foward to grab Thomas and Jazz, forcing them to run out of its path. With its size seperating Thomas and Jazz from each other, as well as now standing above Marie, the two are now force to split up and get away from the mechanical monster. With Thomas being closest to its sight, it decides to go after him first.

Running through the kitchen, Thomas finds a door to the outside. Now that he's being chased by a giant robotic spider, he can't help but feel desperate for an escape route. Sadly, the door is locked, aand before he can get a chance to unlock it, the S.P.I.D.E.R plunges an arm towards him, which barely misses him, forcing him to keep running.

"You're doing this to save Marie! You're doing this to save Marie!" Thomas keeps telling himself.

After running back upstairs, Thomas manages to get out of the S.P.I.D.E.R's line of sight, but the robot isn't giving up that easily. Before it makes it upstairs,Thomas runs back into Marie's room and shuts the door, hoping to not get caught.

The S.P.I.D.E.R slowly crawls through the upstairs hallway, determined to get to the kids. It takes a peak into the master bedroom, but finds nothing. the it checks the bathroom, but finds nothing. Before going in to check Marie's room, it stops in front of a closet next to the room.

It stares at the closet with its big red eye, slowly moving its head closer...and...closer...and closer...

"Ah-choo!"

SMASH!

Without hesitation, the machine plows 3 of its arms into the door, and rips Jazz out of her hiding stop, holding her up in the air with an arm on her neck, stomach, and waist.

"AHH! Is that all you got? I get blown up by Marie daily, so this is a back massage to me."

Having a child captured, the S.P.I.D.E.R is now abandoning its pursuit of Thomas and makes its way back to the basement to deal with Jazz, and all Thomas can do is watch as the robot takes away another on of his best friends.

However, there's still hope. No more robots after him, now's the time to get Marie and escape.

Running back down stairs, he runs into the living room to untie Marie, then shakes her to wake her back up.

"MARIE! WAKE UP!"

After the shake, Marie quickly reopens her eyes and recognizes Thomas.

"Good. You're alive. Now we have to get out of here! I'll explain everything later! Follow me!"

With Marie alive and well, Thomas has her follow him back into the kitchen, where he found the locked door. He begins to bring Marie back up to speed as he gets the door open.

"So basically, you got kidnapped, we came to save you, then Jazz got kidnapped by that black robot spider thing, and then-"

SMACK!

Before getting to finish openning the door, Thomas feels a sudden pain from the back of his head. Then he loses consciousness and drops to the floor.

What just happened? On her way out of the living room, Marie grabed a lamp and smashed it over Thomas's head. Marie isn't willing to let Thomas leave the house either. Or at least, who Thomas THOUGHT was Marie.

* * *

**Ok, I found this to be a rather exciting chapter to write. I practically finished it in a night. Feel so happy. :D  
Was originally gonna upload it later since I finished this so early, but I figured why not do it now.**

**So an army is blocking Phineas and Ferb, can't be turned on, the S.P.I.D.E.R attacked and kidnapped Jazz, and Marie (ok, we all know who it really is) knocked out Tommy. Damn, there's alot going on.**

**Really enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed it too. Ciao.**

**(PS: To understand what Jazz meant earlier, go to youtube and time in 'I kick ass for the lord' to see the best movie scene ever. The rest of the movie is pretty gory, but that scene is fairly tamed. Don't watch the rest of the movie if you have a weak stomach.)**


	20. Reclaiming The House

To Be Human

Chapter 20: Reclaiming The House.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

"HUH!? Where am I?"

After waking up from seemingly nothing, Marie finds herself in nothingness. It's a wierd feeling that's hard for one to describe. It isn't she turns around when she realizes where she is.

Completely out of the darkness, she sees all of her friends in the distance, and standing in front of her is an exact duplicate of herself. The Homunculus!

"Oh, no! Not this again!" Marie says, remembering that she's had this dream before.

The dream then proceeds to repeat itself like it did before. Marie finds herself trapped inside a glass tube that she can't break free from, and the Homunculus pulls a lever, which then goes on to fill the tube up with liquid.

Before heading off to meet up with Marie's friends, the Homunculus says..."I...must live. You...must die."

Just like before,, the tube continues to fill up more and more, quickly reaching up to her next and still filling up. Also like before, she's scared and fears for her life due to her impending doom. And then...

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

At the peak of her trauma, she wakes up from her nightmare, sweating and panting from the horror.. Unfortunately, her dream and reality isn't too much different. As she wakes up, she finds herself to still be in the Homunculus's tank, although the glass in front of her is actually shattered open. Also unlike her dream, she's actually tied down in the tank and can't escape.

Outside of the tank, she sees what at first she thought was just her imagination again. Then, she realizes that it's for real. Standing in front of her, is the Homunculus, wearing her clothes, including her orange bow. She looks exactly like Marie. The sole difference? Unlike Marie, who normally has a cheerful smile on her face, the Homunculus has a very neuatral look on her face.

"YOU!" Marie shouts. "What's going on?"

After looking at Marie realizes that she's concious, the Homunculus starts to ignore her and resumes to what it was doing before. Walking over to the Mind Arch that Phineas has been working on, it appears that the Homunculus is actually working on it.

"HEY! Get away from that! that belongs to my Dad!"

The work on the Mind Arch is going to have to wait a moment, since the Homunculus didn't seem to of liked what Marie said. Stepping up through the broken glass and into the chamber Marie is trapped in, it reaches to Marie's shoulder.

"HEY! What are you doing? Where's my friends? Where's Tommy and Ja-"

Digging into Marie's, finding the hidden button between the shouder and the neck, the Homunculus has 'turned off' Marie. Now all Marie is for the time being is a lifeless, robotic body, unable to defend itself. The Homunculus can continue its work in peace.

* * *

Marie isn't the only one who's been waking up. After taking a hard hit in the head, Thomas Fletcher has been knocked out cold for a little bit. It hasn' been until now that he's finally regained conciousness.

"TOM! Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Jazz says.

"Oh...Jazz." Thomas says before gasping to a thought. "MARIE! WHERE IS SHE?"

"In here, in the lab. The S.P.I.D.E.R brought me here after it found me. I saw her stuck in the tank where her clone was suppose to be. Then I saw the clone bring you done here with me."

"Wait! That was the Homunculus that was in the living room? What was it doing there?"

"My guess is that it's the one who's behind all of this. It's clearly up to something."

Now being updated with useful facts from jazz, Thomas finally gets back on his feet and regains his balance. After he's able to think properly again, a new thought enters his head.

"Wait, if you're here, then why haven't you tried to get Marie back?"

"Tom...LOOK AROUND US!"

Taking a look around him like he was told, Thomas quickly realizes that he and Jazz are roughly the hieght of a nickle and trapped inside of an empty plastic bottle, place down beside a pile of parts and tools, out of the way from the rest of the secret lab. Not to far from the bottle is the shrinking device that the S.P.I.D.E.R made earlier for Marie, hence the reason they're so small. This is an effective and humiliating trap.

"The bottle has the cap on, doesn't it?" Thomas asks.

"Yes. Yes it does."

* * *

As chaos wreak inside the Flynn home, chaos has been wreaking outside as Phineas and the other parents have been fending off the Phinedroids and Ferbots. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella have been shooting with more EMP Blasters that Phineas has made to deactivate them, where as Vanessa has been fighting them with hand to hand combat.

"Come on, you little robotic punks!" Vanessa taunts. "I'll trash you all even if half of you look like my husband!"

Just as she promised, she starts smashing robots left to right. Taking one robot and slamming it into another, karate chopping heads off, she even punches one particular ferbot so hard that her fist goes right through its head.

"Ferb, what exactly does she do for a living?" Phineas asks.

"I don't ask because I fear for my life." Ferb asks.

Despite everyone's best efforts to fend off the army, the duplication machines simply can't be reached by the group, so the robot army continue to grow more and more. It seems that this isn't going to end any time soon.

Then, Vanessa's cellphone goes off, to which she answers immidiately.

_"Hey, Vanessa? It's your Father. Just letting you know the disablinator is fully charged again and I'm going to shoot it now."_

Seconds later, a large green beam comes from the sky and lands on the entire front yard of the house, including the Brobots and their dupplication machines. Shortly after, the machines all deactivate, and the Brobots all fall over lifelessly. It seems that Doctor Doofenshmirtz came through for them all without even knowing it.

"Well, that was convenient." Isabella comments. "I guess we can go inside now."

* * *

With the S.P.I.D.E.R still up and running somewhere, the parents move slowly throughout with their EMP Blasters ready in case of an attack. They become extra careful when they rech the basement door, confident that that's where the machine actually is at the moment. Without them knowing, Perry The Platypus follows them to stay updated with what's going on.

As soon as they open the basement door, they all dash right down to the bottom of the basement with their blasters ready, only to find that the S.P.I.D.E.R isn't there. Phineas concludes that it's hiding in the secret lab. After typing up the passwords on a nearby laptop, the secret door opens up, to which Phineas and the others charge right in with their EMP Blasters ready, but as soon as got inside...

"Marie?" Phineas asks.

But Phineas figured out right away that he isn't looking at his daughter. Before him, he sees two Marie's, one tied up and out cold in the Homunculus tank, and the other one outside of it, looking directly at the parents with a blank stare.

"Phineas, what's Marie doing there? What is she doing?" Isabella asks.

"That's not our daughter, Izzy. THAT there, is the Homunculus." Phineas says

"WHAT? That's impossible! How can that not be our little girl?"

"It actually makes perfect sense. Although it only got a small piece of Marie's mind, it must've been enough to somehow grow into a proper, thinking mind." Phineas explains. "Since Marie is smart enough to invent things on her own, the Homunculus must be able to do the same, which has to be how the force field cubes were made. I bet its the one who's been behind all of this!"

"But what about the S.P.I.D.E.R? That doesn't explain what went wrong with it?"

"Not true. Judging from the broken glass from the tank over there, I bet she escaped and merely reprogrammed the S.P.I.D.E.R to do whatever she wanted. I bet it even changed the override codes too."

"Sorry to interrupt the explanations, but mind if I step in?" Vanessa asks. "I feel like beating your fake kid there for draggining mine here."

Without even waiting for an answer, Vanessa cracks her kunckles and makes her way towards the Homunculus, with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella close behind. Before letting them get too close, the Homunculus takes out an EMP Blaster of her own and equips it onto her arm.

"Hey! Where did you...?" Phineas begins to ask before realizing something. "My prototype! My prototype EMP Blaster I made eariler! The Brobots stole it!"

Since the weapon isn't useful on live humans, no one was overly itimidated by the Homunculus. That is, until it aims the blaster directly at the unconcious Marie. This freezes Phineas and Ferb where they're standing.

"NO ONE GET ANY CLOSER!" Phineas screams.

"What? Why?" Isabella asks. "We can get Marie back and end this once and for all!"

"Isabella! THINK! Marie is has partly eletronical brain and a pacemaker! If it gets hit by an EMP wave..."

Before Phineas even has to explain what could happen, Isabella and Vanessa figures it out and become horrified. With a weapon that can effectively kill Marie with a flick of a finger, the Homunculus now has Marie as a hostage. Being the only person in the entire room with a straight and calm face, as well as the one who can decide whether or not Marie lives or not, the Homunculus is the one in control of this situation.

* * *

**BIG cliffhanger this time! Phineas and Isabella finally discover that the Homunculus is responsible for everything, and they can't do anything about it. Further more, Thomas and Jazz are trapped as well.**

**At this point, anything can happen! What WILL happen from here? Will Phineas stop the Homunculus? Will Marie be alright? What will I name the story I plan to do after this one? It's sad, because I know the answers to only the first two questions. :P**

**It's funny I wrote a chapter like this, yet can't think of much to say. So you do it for me in the reviews. Until next chapter, ciao.**


	21. Ambush

**Before you start reading, there's something that bothered me that I wanna talk about.**

**In my previous author's note, you'll have noticed I asked a few retorical questions, and said I only knew the answer to the first 2.**

**"What WILL happen from here? Will Phineas stop the Homunculus? Will Marie be alright? What will I name the story I plan to do after this one?"**

**That first one asking wasn't suppose to count. Because of that, alot of you thought that I didn't know if Marie would be alright. That was my fault, and I really wanna clarify that I know EXACTLY what will happen to Marie. Sorry for the misunderstanding, I just wanted to get that out there.**

**Without futher adieu, enjoy the story.**

* * *

To Be Human

Chapter 21: Ambush

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

At long last, Phineas and Isabella have gotten back inside their home with the aid of Ferb and Vanessa. However, they've now found a new problem. With the Homunculus escaped from its tank and now having the real Marie traped with an EMP Blaster ready to fire at her partially robotic body, no one can get any closer to her without the risk of Marie getting killed.

"Phineas? What are we suppose to do now?" Isabella asks.

"I'm trying to think of something. Don't worry to much...wait a second." Phineas says as he takes a better look in front of him. "Is...is that my Mind Arch? I don't remember it looking quite like that."

"Well, you said its as smart as Marie, and she was able to help make it work. So I guess-"

"THAT'S IT! I know what's it's been doing today!" Phineas shouts. "Hey! Where's Perry? Wasn't he with us?"

* * *

Not to far from the grown ups, Perry has been snooping around the lab, hoping to find a way to help his owners. As he moves around the lab, he finds someone else who needs his help. Still trapped in the plastic bottle, Thomas and Jazz have managed to at least knock the bottle on its side, but are still having trouble opening the bottle itself.

"Well, this stinks." Jazz says.

Then a bit of luck come their way. Jumping onto the table, wearing a fedora and holding a small cane, is Agent P, who then lifts up their bottle.

"Perry? The Platypus?" Thomas asks, who then notices the fedora hat on Agent P's head. "_Perry_ The Platypus? Aren't you usually beating up my grandpa at this time of day?"

"Don't be complaining about his agenda! Let him get us out!" Jazz shouts.

* * *

"Alright, Phineas. What's the deal?" Vanessa asks.

"Well, my plan to deal with the liviing Homunculus was to finish the Mind Arch, use it to transfer Marie's mind into the new body, and efftively merge the two minds again. I think the Homunculus is trying to do the same thing."

"Don't we want that?" Isabella asks. "Sounds like it'll make the problem fix itself."

"No. Just the opposite! The mind that gets sent into the new body becomes the dominent mind. So if the Homunculus uses it on Marie's robotic body. then Marie's mind, personality...the Marie WE know and love will be gone! She'll be consumed by the Homunculus's mind and will!"

"WHAT!?" Isabella screams. "YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO KILL HER ANYWAY?"

A very hard thing for Phineas to admit. The thing he created to help Marie is ironically trying to destroy her.

"But that means it still needs Marie." Vanessa says with a smile. "it's not going to let Marie go like-"

As Vanessa takes a step forward in confidence, the Homunculus reacts by posing in a slightly different position, being in a better stance to fire at Marie's robotic body if it feels necessary.

"Or...maybe I just made it worse."

Knowing that it's getting pushed into a harder position, since it's 4 grown ups against 1 child, the Homunculus decides to turn the tables. It slowly raises its hand up in the air, not too fast to scare Phineas or the others, snaps its fingers, and...

"AAHH!"

"Isabella?" Phineas says after hearing his wife scream. "GAH!"

One after another, they all get lifted into the air, as the S.P.I.D.E.R has been hiding on the ceiling this whole time, waiting for a command. Having a mechanical arm wrapped around each of their waists, none of them can move any closer to the Homunculus, nor can they do anything to save Marie. Nonetheless, they try their best to struggle out, but it's hopeless.

"MARIE!" Phineas screams. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU-ugh!" Phineas says as he suddenly feels a painful shock at the back of his neck.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella shouts, only to have the same thing happen to her as well.

What's happening is that the S.P.I.D.E.R has taken a tazer-like device to eletrocute each of it's four captives, knocking them out cold. First Phineas, then Isabella, then Vanessa, and finally, Ferb.

Before losing consciousness, Ferb says..."I'm going to be feeling that in the morning."

With the last of the big threats out of commission, the Homunculus can return its work on the Homunculus on the mind arch. The S.P.I.D.E.R then opens up floor, which is usually used to move from room to room, and drops the parents into the hole so they're out of the way.

As if that's not bad enough, some kids have been watching this. Now escaped from the plastic bottle and returned to theiir normal size, thanks to Agent P, Thomas and Jazz have to think of a way to save them AND Marie.

"And here I thought it couldn't get worse." Thomas says.

"At least MY Dad isn't here." Jazz says. "Hey, maybe we can grab the copycat from behind while she's not expecting it?"

A simple, yet reasonable idea. However, because the S.P.I.D.E.R is ready to protect the Homunculus, Thomas doubts that it a frontal assault will even work. Instead, he looks back to where he and Jazz were at, and begins to smile at one particular item.

"I've got a better idea."

* * *

A few minutes later...

KLANG!

The Homunculus gets alarmed after hearing chunks of metal banging around nearby. With a simple snap of its fingers and pointing into the direction it heard the sound, the S.P.I.D.E.R obeys, drops from the ceiling and onto the ground, and investigates the scene.

After taking a left turn around a machine, the robot spots its target. The indian girl it captured earlier, Jasmine Rai.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and ugly! Remember me?"

Without a moment of hesitation, the S.P.I.D.E.R charges towards the girl to recapture her. Now for Thomas's plan to execute. Before the robot reaches Jazz, Thomas and Perry starts to throw some metal parts from to make some noise.

"Hey! Over here!" Thomas shouts, getting the S.P.I.D.E.R's attention. "NOW JAZZ!"

With the S.P.I.D.E.R distracted, it doesn't see what Jazz does next. Picking up the shrinking device, she holds the red ball tip up onto the machine, and activates the device. In mere seconds, the S.P.I.D.E.R shrinks down to the size of an actual spider, ridding the kids from one more threat."

"How the mighty have fallen." Jazz taunts.

The S.P.I.D.E.R begins to make a desperate escape, only to be picked up by Thomas. He then plucks its legs off, throw them to the side, and tosses the body into the very same Plastic bottle he and Jazz were trapped in for revenge.

"NOW we can go and save Marie." Thomas says.

With nothing else stopping them, Thomas, Jazz, and Agent P all make a run to the Homunculus and Marie.

As the Homunculus spots them all, it gets a shocked look on its face, which also marks the first time it's ever made an emotional look. With the S.P.I.D.E.R out of the way and having no where to hide, it seems that the Homunculus is finally losing control of the situation. It reaches for the EMP Blaster, only for Agent P to swiftly jump in and kick it away.

"You have no where to go, Miss. Faker." Thomas says. "Get away from Marie, NOW!"

The Homunculus, however, isn't willing to do such a thing. Instead, she begins to walk backward makes her way behind the tank Marie is tied up in. the fact that it's not co-operating with makes Thomas angry.

"I SAID GET WAY FROM-"

SWIPE!

Thomas notices that something just swung in front of his face, causing him to flinch. After realizing what it was, he takes a few steps back from the Homunculus.

Prepared for a worst-case-scenero like this, the Homunculus had hidden a weapon behind the tank. Now holding an axe in the air, the very same axe the real Marie brought into the lab in the first place, and is willing to do anything needed to defend itself, the Homunculus begins to walk forward towards Thomas, Jazz, and Perry. It clearly wants to complete its plan to take Marie's body, even if it means taking extreme measures.

"Well...it just got real." Jazz says.

* * *

**Now from this point on, I'm debating on whether I should raise the mature rating up a notch or not.**

**Ok,so alot just happened. Phineas and the others are no longer going to play hero, the S.P.I.D.E.R is no longer playing secondary antagonist, and a fake Marie is about to try and chop up Thomas, Jazz, and Perry the Platypus with an axe that the real Marie ironically supplied to it.**

**...wow. To think I'm planning a happy ending even though ALL OF THAT is happening.**

**Sorry for sounding like a narcissus, but I feel that the only thing that can be more epic then this story right now is if someone rode on a black unicorn down the side of an erupting volcano while drinking from a chalice filled with the laughter of small children.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and until next chapter, ciao.**


	22. Marie's Heart

To Be Human

Chapter 22: Marie's Heart

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

After disposing of the S.P.I.D.E.R and no longer able to have Phineas and the other parents helping, it's now a battle between children. Thomas and jazz against the Homunculus. However, since the Homunculus is wielding a sharp axe and is willing to use it, Thomas and Jazz are at an unfair disadvantage. The Homunculus tried to deal with Marie's friends without causing any injury, but now it's left with no other choice, but to dispose of them altogether.

"Any other ideas, Tom?" Jazz asks.

"You may have to give me a second. It's kind of hard to think of an escape plan while I look at someone who looks like my cousin/best friend/crush holds an axe up to my face!"

Before a new plan can be hatched, the Homunculus takes a swing at Thomas and Jazz, forcing them to step back to avoid the swing. It continues to swing its axe until it takes a surprise attack. Not seeing him, Perry the Platypus jumps into the air and swings his cane at the Homunculus, effectively challenging it to a fight.

"Yeah! Go Agent P!" Thomas cheers.

Not caring who it's fighting, the Homunculus charges and swings its axe indiscriminately at Perry, who then blocks the axe with his cane. Between the two's strength, they've stalemated, for the axe is failing to cut through the cane. Sadly, due to Perry's old age, his strength is nowhere near as good as it used to be, as the Homunculus slowly gets her weapon closer to Perry.

Then, switching from brawns to brains, the Homuculus quickly raises its axe back up, throwing Perry off balance, then launches a hard kick at the platypus, sending it flying until it smacked up against a wall. Perry tries to get back up to fight again, but feeling to weak and hurt to continue, the animal agent falls over and loses consciousness.

"Oh boy." Jazz says.

With the most experienced fighter out of the way, the Homunculus raises its axe again and resumes its chase. Thomas and Jazz are next.

* * *

_"Oh, man. Not this again. Not this same dream again."_

No longer very confused anymore, Marie once again finds herself having the same dream again, where she's trapped in a glass tube and with the Homunculus and her friends outside. Once more, her trap begins to fill up with liquid, and her copy repeats her lines...

"I...must live. You...must die." It says using Marie's voice.

Although Marie is still scared of all of this, she's finally coming to terms with it. The fact that she's an android, a more biological verson of her is out there, and that she may not be able to reach out and touch her friends again. As her tube completely fills up, she finally gives up all hope. As far as she's concerned, she's no longer Marie Flynn.

_"Marie?" _A voice calls out._ "Marie, are you there, dear?"_

A familiar voice. The voice of the person Marie looks up to the most. She turns around and finds herself in a plane of darkness, with only her, and that one special person. Her own father, Phineas Flynn.

"I'm not Marie." She says sadly. "She's out there. SHE'S your girl."

"Now, don't be rediculous. You've always been my little girl. Come on! I want to show you the machine I used to make S'Winter!"

Phineas begins to walk off, expecting Marie to follow him behind, but she instead stays where she is and stops looking at her father. Phineas realizes this immediately and turns back to get her.

"Come on! We only have the rest of our lives left. We have to go enjoy it while we can!"

"But...I don't have a life anymore. I don't even have a purpose anymore. I was clearly destined to give life to another version of me. One that's actually...human. One who's actually a girl and not just a robot. Now she's going to have my friends...have my family...have my life."

Despite the angst that Marie is showing, the next thing to come out of Phineas...is laughter.

"Marie, Marie, Marie." Phineas says as he leans down on one knee, lowering himself to Marie's eye level. "No matter how I look at you, no matter how you see the world, I want you to remember that YOU will always be my daughter."

Sadly, this isn't enough to cheer Marie up again.

"Of course, it's not just me who thinks that way. Your mother always loved you, and your friends do too. We ALL do."

"Well then tell me. Why is it that you like me and not the one who's not a robot? Explain that one to me."

"Oh, that one is easy." Phineas says as he pokes Marie's chest. "It's because of your heart."

"My heart?" Marie asks. Then, after thinking about it carefully..."OF COURSE! The Homunculus has a completely artificial heart, where at least mine is still partially real!"

Again, Phineas laughs at his daughter for her cluelessness. "No, silly. Your heart. The part of you that makes you...well, you. I don't mean the organ that pumps blood in your body. The heart where your love and kindness comes from. You can literally be a computer for all I care, but as long as you have the that heart, you will always be MY girl."

For the first time since seeing him, Marie's attitude is finally starting to lift up again.

"Your heart, my girl, is the reason you will always be more human then any clone. You can have weapons built into your arms and a jetpack for a back, but with your heart and love, you are Marie Elizabeth Flynn, and nothing can change that."

Never has Marie felt more touched that she has right now. Just a few minutes ago, she lost the will to live because she felt she was nothing but a machine, but now she knows who the real machine is. More importantly, she knows who she really is, and she's finally smiling again.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Marie says as she hugs. "I love you."

"I know you do." Phineas says. "That's why you have your heart. Now go and let your friends know that too."

* * *

Back in reality, where Thomas and Jazz are still avoiding the Homunculus, Marie's body is still tied up in the water tank. Despite supposably being 'deactivated' by the Homunculus itself, with nothing more then her own strong will, Marie finally wakes up, finding herself still trapped in the Homunculus's tank. Now calm and collected, she look and notices that she has a hand free. Using her hand, she begins to untie herself the best she can.

On the other side of the room, the Homunculus has traped Thomas and Jazz into a corner, where they're stilling trying to fend it off.

"You want some of this?" Jazz taunts. "I ripped arms off of robots, you ain't got sh-"

Right before an axe swing came and cleaved Jazz's head off, Thomas managed to grab her and yank her back.

"Jasmine, there's a difference between being brave and getting yourself killed." Thomas says.

With the kids having nowhere to hide now, the Homunculus is now fully capable of finishing this. It holds its axe up, gets into the proper swinging stance...

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

SMACK!

Hitting up onto the Homunculus's head comes an airbourne wrench, throwing the Homunculus off-gaurd. Although its face remains the same emotionless face, it nonetheless realizes that something just attacked it. It turns its head to see what has happened. Marie Flynn, its captive and new body, has escaped and is now taking her stand. She's done with letting the Homunculus ruin her sanity and letting it hurt her friends and family.

"You better stay away from my friends! They're mine, not yours!"

* * *

**Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!**

**This is it. The final showdown between Marie and the Homunculus! The time is upon us!**

**Thomas and Jazz got corned, Perry got knocked out, Marie rediscovered herself and is now ready to take action!**

**Sadly, this also means that the story is getting close to its climax. Only a couple more chapter left. But, all good stories have to have an end. However, once this story is done, I plan on working on a new one. I've already written the first chapter of "Playing with Fireside". Feel free to read it if you haven't already.**

**In any case, the big fight is going on next chapter. Remember to read it when it's done. Until then, ciao.**


	23. Marie Vs Marie

To Be Human

Chapter 23: Marie Vs Marie.

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

******Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

******Warning: This particular chapter is rather violent. I may consider raising the mature rating up one solely because of this chapter. Give me your opinion after reading.**

* * *

Now free from her confinement and able to move around again, Marie is ready to help her friends and stop the Homunculus, who's been holding a weapon up to Thomas and Jazz. After finally coming to terms with her condition, she's finally done with letting it torture her.

"Ok, Miss Copycat! You better step away from my friends." Marie orders, prompting the Homunculus to turn around to look at Marie. "Whoa! No one told me you had an axe! Wait...is that mine? You little thief!"

With its captive escaped, the Homunculus decides to deal with Marie instead. Raising its axe up, it runs towards Marie and throws a swing at her, but Marie manages to step of the way before getting it. As the Homunculus tries to get another swing in, Marie grabs hold of the axe handle to keep it from coming down on her. This now creates a struggling stalemate between Marie and the Homunculus. Marie does her best to keep the axe away from her while the Homunculus tries to overpower her.

"Why are you even doing this?" Marie asks. "To kidnap me and hurt my friends, what are you trying to do."

From here, Marie remembers that the Homunculus can't really talk, so it feels like she just wasted a question. However, much to Marie's surprise, the Homunculus tilts its head towards Marie's face, and...

_"I...must...live." _It says with a thick, throaty, almost inhuman voice._ "You...must...die."_

The words the Homunculus just said scares Marie, for they were the same words she dreamt it would say. On top of that, it said it in a scary voice, which only made it worse. Now begining to fear the Homunculus, she begins to lose a little of her strength, allowing the axe to come closer to Marie's head.

"Oh, no you don't!"

From behind the Homunculus, Thomas grabs it by underneath its shoulders and starts pulling it away from Marie. Marie tries to take the chance to take the axe back, only to get kicked away as she tries to get close. As the Homunculus struggles to get out of Thomas's grip, she manages to slam the back of the axe onto Thomas's head, knocking him off balance and losing his grip, freeing his captive. The homunculus then throws a hard kick into Thomas's stomach, knockking him to the ground.

"Yoink!" After sneaking up on it, Jazz manages to grab the axe out of the Homunculus's hand, then tosses it away. "Not so tough now, are you Miss. I-Wish-I-Was-The-Real-Marie?"

Ready to do to the fake Marie what she did to the Brobots earlier, Jazz takes a step forward and throws a fast moving punch towards the Homunculus's face. However, having a mind as focused as the Homunculus's, it quickly catches Jazz's hand and tightly holds on to it.

"Well, THAT was unexpected."

Now in control, the Homunculus grabs hold of Jazz's hand with her other hand and begins to bend Jazz's, causing Jazz to start going on her knees from the pain and being overpowered. After hearing a...

CRACK!

"AHHH!" Jazz screams in pain. "Son of a-"

But before Jazz can shout a swear, the Homunculus kicks swats her away with its arm, knocking her all the way to the ground.

Then, after seeing their friend get hurt, Thomas and Marie get back up to try and take the Homunculus down again. Thomas runs in to hurl a punch at it, but the Homunculus quickly ducks, moves in...

POW!

The Homunculus threw a punch of its own into Thomas's stomach, and a very painful one at that, being capable of knocking the wind out of Thomas. The sight of this stops Marie in her tracks, now being worried for her cousin. No longer able to keep himself standing, Thomas falls over to the ground and tries desperately to breath again. He's going nowhere for awhile.

"Tommy..." Marie says as a tear slips out of her eye.

Jazz, who's managed to get a second wind, gets up and gets another turn, but the Homunculus takes her out with a smack into the head, knocking Jazz down once more. This leaves it down to just the two Maries. Seeing how her friends are now down and out after doing their best to save her, she feels that its now her turn to save them.

"Just you and me now!"

Not at intimidated, the Homunculus walks forward towards Marie, who actually is a little scared. Marie begins stepping back as her enemy gets closer to her. Without paying attention, she steps and trips on the axe that Jazz threw away earlier, falling backwards and landing back first on the ground. She quickly picks up the axe and continue backing away, hoping the Homunculus won't get to close to her now, but it's not working. As Marie corners herself into a wall, she notices another weapon that's been thrown onto the ground.

"Oooh! An EMP Blaster!" Marie says with delight. "I can think of some fun ways to-"

While distracted by her father's little toy, the Homunculus grabs onto the axe handle and tries to rip it out of Marie's grip, but Marie isn't willing to let go of it. The Homunculus, then gets another idea. While trying to grab the axe with one hand, it takes its other hand, and begins to reach towards Marie's shoulder joint. She immidiately realizes where it's going for. Her robotic off-button! Realizing this, Marie holds the Homunculus's hand with her own to keep it away, but is now finding herself to be overpowered. It seems that the human body is physically stronger then her robot body.

Now on the verge of defeat, Marie is left with one last idea to save herself. The EMP Blaster.

Marie drops limp and lets herself fall onto the floor, lets go of the Homunculus's empty hand, and begins to reach for the EMP Blaster next to her. With its hand free again, it starts to go for the off-button again, but Marie resists by covering the spot by covering it with her head, all while hanging onto the axe with one hand and reaching for blaster with the other.

"Come on." Marie says as she reaches for the weapon.

Finally, her finger tips reaches the blaster, which she then pulls closer to her so her hand can get inside of it. The EMP Blaster then equips itself onto Marie's hand automatically as soon as the hand gets inside. While this is happening, the Homunculus's let's go of the axe, and using her now free hand to grab Marie by the neck in an attempt to strangle the girl. With Marie now struggling to breath while already panicing, she can no longer defend her off-button, allowing the Homunculus's hand to finally get into the shoulder joint, and begins digging into it to reach for the button.

With the EMP Blaster finally on, Marie quickly brings her arm forward, underneath the Homunculus's chest, and...

ZAP!

...

Silence comes. The sound of fighting comes to an end.

Shortly after, both Marie drops the axe and the Homunculus lets go of Marie's neck. While Marie now lays unconscious with her back on a wall, the Homunculus begins walking backwards, barely keeping balance, and with a horrified look on its face rather then its usual emotionless look. Thomas and Jazz finally begin to get back up again and to see for themself what's happening.

After being unable to stnad up any longer, the Homunculus finally falls over, landing on its back, eyes still open, and lays lifelessly on the ground. The Homunculus, at long last, is no more.

"MARIE!" Thomas shouts.

Ignoring any pain he still has, he gets back onto his feet and runs towards the now unconscious Marie, worried for her life.

"Try turning her on!" Jazz calls out.

Holding Marie back up, Thomas does exactly that. He digs into her joint, finds the button, and pushes it down. However, Marie isn't waking up. This makes Thomas more scared then when he was fighting the Homunculus.

"Oh, no you don't! II'm not going to watch you be taken away from me this time." Thomas says as she starts to shake marie. "Now...WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Whether it's from the shaking, Thomas's screaming, or simply a miracle, something good finally happens! He sees that Marie's eyes are beginning to open. After some minor twitching, they open wide open, and Marie sees her old friend in front of her.

"TOMMY!" Marie shouts as she hugs her cousin. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"I'M Alright? Marie, YOU'RE alright!" Thomas says as he hugs back.

After a long and painful battle, the nightmare is finally over. Marie, Thomas, and Jazz are finally able to stand for no other reason then to breath and ejoy their company. Right now, that's all they really want to do.

"Oh my gosh! Jazz, your hand!" Marie says, noticing how badly injured Jazz's hand is.

"Eh. Just a flesh wound." Jazz answers. "I'm personally more concerned with...that!"

What Jazz was refering to is the lifeless body that is now the Homunculus. The idea of seeing a dead body, let alone one that looks exactly like Marie, is uneasy for all three.

"I remembered that the Homunculus doesn't have a real heart, but a robotic one. Since I found that EMP blaster on the ground, I was able to turn HER off."

"What a painful way to go." Thomas says sadly, but then turns and smiles at Marie. "Of course, it's better then seeing the real Marie go."

Marie is very please from hearing what Thomas just said. After all, it confirms that her friends really did aknowledges her as the real marie Flynn, which she doubted beforehand. With Marie herself realizing this already, and even getting some assurance from Thomas, Marie's mind and metality is at long last at peace.

"So did we just technically kill Marie?" Jazz asks.

"If anyone asks, Thomas did it." Marie answers.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Finally. At long last. This chapter, the conflict, and the villain, is finally done!**

**Whew. Sorry for taking so long, but I really wanted to make sure it was done right and not rushed. Hope you're pleased with the results. I know I am.**

**So Marie has just defeated...oh, who am I kidding. She KILLED the Homunculus. My God, that's dark now that I'm actually saying that out loud. It's funny, because I was originally planning on having Thomas be the one to do the deed, but didn't because of how the story overall have turned out. My original idea didn't even have Jazz at this part. **

**So as you may have noticed, Marie is a cyborg, yet she's more human then the Homunculus, who behaving more like an actual robot. That's more or less was the theme of the story (if that's the right word), which is what it means to actually be human.**

**This is the second last chapter of To Be Human. I'm going to write the final chapter to wrap everything up, and I will be done. But don' be too sad, because I'll be continuing with my next story, "Playing With Fireside.".**

**Wow. Long Author note today. Well, that's all for now. Until the final chapter, and the next chapter of the other story, ciao!**

* * *

**PS: Here's a mind boggle for you. Is what Marie did murder, or suicide?  
Just trolling.**


	24. Marie Flynn

To Be Human

Chapter 24: Marie Flynn

* * *

******This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.**

**Marie Flynn (C) belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.  
Thomas Fletcher (C) belongs to Melty19.  
Jasmine Rai (C) belongs to sam-ely-ember and melty19.**

* * *

With the Homunculus finally gone, nothing is left to bring anymore harm to the children. However, there's still one thing that needs to be done. Thanks to the S.P.I.D.E.R, Marie and Thomas's parents are stuck in an area below the room. After taking the disarmed S.P.I.D.E.R out of the bottle, un-shrinking it, and adding some modifications to it...

"Is it about ready, Marie?" Thomas asks.

"Hold your horses. I'm putting in alot of effort to fix this without blowing it up." Marie says. "Ok, that should do it."

After making one final adjustment, the remains of the S.P.I.D.E.R activates, as shown by the sudden light up of its large red eye. It no longer have its eight arms to build or destroy anything anymore, but that's not why Marie has repaired it.

"S.P.I.D.E.R, open the ground floor and let our parents free." Marie orders.

Now back to its normal operation mode, the machine blinks its eye, which then opens up the ground floor once again. In the underground tunnel, the children can see the adults still unconscious, with the exception of Phineas, who's beginning to come to.

"DADDY!" Marie screams with excitement.

"Marie? Marie, are you ok?"

"You bet I am! Hang on, we'll get you guys out of there!"

* * *

A few minutes later, after Phineas wakes the others up and the kids get some rope, the grown ups are pulled out of the pit one by one until all four finally make it out. Naturally, the first thing that the worried parents do hug their children, and in Isabella's case, kiss his daughter constantly, embarrssing Marie in the progress.

"Oh, Marie! Are you alright?" Isabella asks as she kisses Marie's cheek over and over. "I've been so worried."

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm fine! Stop it. At least wait until my friends leave." Marie says, embarrissed by her mother.

While the Flynn Family is getting reunited, Ferb is hugging Thomas and rubbing his head for a job well done. While Vanessa has been worried about his son too, she feels that someone has confort Jazz, who's suffered a bad hand injury. That said, Vanessa has decided to take the time to wrap the hand up in a bandage.

"Oh, man. I'm not sure what will make my Dad more made. The fact that I almost died, or the fact I skipped school to almost get killed" Jazz says.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. If Baljeet asks, I still have THIS!" Vanessa says as she pulls out a sap from her person, the same one she used on Jazz a few days back.

Not amused by this, Ferb snatches the sap from his wife's hand and says..."Vanessa, no sapping!"

"Aww, man."

With everyone alive finding that everyone else is also safe and sound, they decide to check out the one person who unfortunately isn't alive anymore. Still lying lifelessly in the center of the room is the Homunculus, who died after having its mechanical heart stopped by an EMP wave. Although its not the real thing, the sight of seeing a lifeless body looking exactly like Marie is bring uneasy thoughts to everyone, especially Isabella.

"I always knew Project H was a bad idea." Isabella says.

"I still think it's a good idea." Phineas says. "It's just that...it failed this time. I tried to make a perfectly organic body for Marie to live in, only to come close to having Marie's body be lost to it."

"What do you mean, daddy?"

"Well Marie, the Homunculus was going to merge its mind with yours using the Mind Arch, similar to what I was planning, only its mind would've made it the one and only Marie."

The one and only Marie? At last, Marie finally understands why the Homunculus was doing what it did, and the true meaning to the only words it said, 'I must live. You must die'.

"It was just like me." Marie says, confusing everyone. "I don't think it really wanted to hurt anyone. It only wanted to live, which was exactly what I wanted when I found out about it. In fact, I bet it was scared and alone in its tube, like I was when I dreamt I was in there."

"You don't say." Phineas says. "But she definitely wasn't you. She doesn't have a heart of gold like you do."

"No. No she didn't. But she had my desires, which was to live and find happiness. So maybe it wasn't such a monster afterall. I mean, we ALL want to live, don't we?" Marie says as she smiles, now showing new form respect for the Homunculus.

"Perhaps your right." Phineas says, now smiling as well after listening to his daughter's wise words.

Although the Homunculus was viewed as nothing but a monster earlier for trying to kill the children, everyone can now feel some sympathy for truely having one human trait. Ferb, perfering action over words, decides to give the Homunculus some respect by bending down and closing its eyes close. Although most can't forgive it for what it had done, Marie still understands the Homunculus.

After that, Phineas goes over to the Mind Arch to see the progress on it.

"Well, the Mind Arch I reckon is about 80% finished now, but with the Homunculus body...well, dead...I'm afraid I'm going to have to make a brand new one if I want to make Marie a human body. This will definitely set me back awhile."

"It's ok, Daddy. I can wait.."

"You? Wait?" Thomas asks. "What's next? You going to promise not to blow anything up anymore?"

"TOMMY! NOT FUNNY!"

Although Marie isn't amused by this, her friends and family all begin to laugh at Thomas's joke and Marie's complaint. It feels to all of them that everything if finally back to normal.

* * *

The next day, after school, Marie makes her way home with Thomas and Jazz by her side, making sure she's still alright. Although because of how their day went, they can assume that she's alright.

"So you first get an A+ on the science quiz, and then blow up the lab. I'd say Marie is normal again." Thomas says.

"Oh, ha ha ha." Marie says sarcastically. "So how your arm, Jazz?"

"It needs to be in this little cast here, but it's fine. How about you, Marie?"

"Got an A on my quiz and came up with an idea for a solar-powered digging machine, and don't ask me how that can work, because it will. So anyway, yeah, I'm fine."

"I think Jazz means...how do you feel after what happened Yesterday?" Thomas asks. "What's going to be happening with your body?"

"Oh, that! Well, I talked to my Dad about that, and I asked him not to tell me when he does refinish Project H."

"Really? You don't want to know when you'll stop being a robot?"

"Uh huh. I've learned to accept the fact that I am an android and that I can live happily knowing that. I simply don't care if I'm fully human or 100% machine. No matter what I am, I'll always be me."

"That's the right attitude, girl!" Jazz says.

"That's how you should've felt this whole time, Marie. I've always loved...I-I mean...WE'VE always loved you regardless of who or what you are. To us, you're still Marie Flynn."

Now feeling a great sense of gratitute and love for her two best friends, Marie reaches her arms around Thomas and Jazz and gives them a group hug, feeling lucky to have friends like them.

"Thank you Jazz, and thank you Tommy. A girl like me can't feel any luckier. Anyway, my house is right by the corner, and my Dad is there waiting for me to FINALLY work on that Mach-5 hovercraft. Jazz, take care of your arm, and Tommy...thanks for all your help too."

Before running off, Marie gives Thomas a quick affectionate kiss on the cheek before running off. This makes Thomas blush, as well as feel rewarded for helping Marie through this rough time. Jazz also giggles after seeing what Marie did and also feels rewarded in a way.

"Seeing that done was worth the broken hand." Jazz says.

Now holding his hand onto his cheek, Thomas says..."That was worth risking my life."

* * *

_"Of course, she's always worth it."_ Thomas thinks. _"Someone as innocent and cheerful like her shouldn't be sad, regardless the reason. If it means to put myself in a little danger to keep her smiling, then of course its worth it. I admit, I love her, but it's because she's my friend that I feel she has to stay cheerful and innocent. Nowadays, someone with a happy and pure heart like hers is hard to find."_

Excited to play with her father, Marie rushes home to meet up with him. She makes it home and finds that both of her parents have been waiting for her, obviously still worried about her. Nonetheless, there's nothin but smiles now at the Flynn house, as the family begin to have some fun with a little inventing.

_"It's funny, because for awhile, she forgot who she actually was, then almost aloud herself stop being her altogether. I guess she isn't so hopeless after and knows how to learn a thing or two. As for what she learned, it was the one thing she should never unlearn ever again."_

_"And that is that she is, and always will be, Marie Flynn."_

* * *

**And there you have it. The Grand Finale of To Be Human.**

**Although I'm sad that the best story I've ever written is over, I'm also happy for actually making the best story I've ever written. I've said a few times that Blast From The Future was my favourite story among the stories i've written, but now I think To Be Human earns that title.**

**Ok, I should give some shoutouts now.**

**-To Angelus19, Sam-ElyEmber, and Melty19, for creating the great OC's that I used.  
-D.T Gutharry, for agreeing that the forth wall is for losers.  
-Wordnerd93, for coming up for the acronym for S.P.I.D.E.R. The Super-Polytech-Inititve-Designing-and-Engineering-Robot.  
-YamiYugi4Ever, just because she's a good friend, reader, and even inspiration.  
-Crazy Flyer 3000, emmi94, and iheartphinabella05, for no other reason then by being repeating and kind reviewers.  
-And to anyone who I may have missed. I love you all.**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. If you haven't read my other Phineas and Ferb stories yet, feel free to give them a read. My new story, Playing With Fireside, will be updated very soon, so you'll have something to look forward to.**

**I guess that's all I have to you very mush for reading, and until my next story, ciao.**


End file.
